Personages lezen Artemis Fowl
by Darth-Dochter
Summary: (This story is in Dutch! Translation might follow.) Het verhaal speelt zich precies na het laatste boek af. Artemis is dan nog een beetje in shock, en om hem te helpen gaan hij en zijn vrienden de boeken lezen. Lees dit verhaal NIET als je nog niet alle Artemis Fowl boeken hebt gelezen. Alle personages zijn IC en ik heb geen OCs toegevoegd. Alleen canon koppels. Dus R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Deze fanfiction speelt zich af aan het einde van het laatste Artemis Fowl-boek, De laatste beschermer. Als je dat boek en alle andere boeken nog niet hebt gelezen kun je dat beter eerst doen.

Het _schuingedrukte _deel van de proloog is van Eoin Colfer, uit het laatste boek en de **dikgedrukte** delen komen ook uit de boeken. Het _**schuin- en dikgedrukte**_ tussen haakjes is een A/N.

Proloog

… _en toen deed Artemis zijn ogen open. Allebei knalblauw. De ogen stonden aanvankelijk groot van schrik, en fladderden toen als de vleugels van een geschrokken mot._

'_Rustig maar,' zei Holly. 'Er kan je niets meer gebeuren.'_

_Artemis fronste zijn voorhoofd en probeerde zijn blik scherp te krijgen. Het was wel duidelijk dat hij nog niet over al zijn lichaamsfunctie beschikte en hij herinnerde de mensen die over hem heen gebogen stonden ook niet. _

'_Achteruit,' zei hij. 'Jullie weten niet waarmee je te maken hebt.'_

_Holly pakte zijn hand. 'We weten wie je bent, Artemis. En jij weet wie wij zijn. Probeer het je te herinneren.'_

_Artemis probeerde het. Hij concentreerde zich tot de wolken enigszins optrokken._

'_J-jullie,' zei hij aarzelend. 'Zijn jullie mijn vrienden?'_

_Holly huilde van opluchting. 'Ja,' zei ze. 'Wij zijn je vrienden. Maar nu moeten we je naar binnen zien te krijgen, voordat er bewoners langskomen en zien dat de onlangs overleden erfgenaam door elfen wordt omringd.'_

_Butler hielp Artemis overeind. Hij stond nog wat wankel op zijn benen._

'_Nou, vooruit, spring er dan maar op,' zei Foaly, terwijl hij zijn brede rug aanbood. 'Voor deze ene keer dan._

_Butler tilde Artemis op de rug van de centaur en hield hem met zijn grote hand in evenwicht._

'_Je hebt me wel in de rats laten zitten, Arty.' Zei hij. 'En je ouder zijn er kapot van. Wacht maar tot ze je zien.'_

_Terwijl ze over de velden liepen, wees Holly plekken aan waar ze samen dingen hadden meegemaakt in de hoop het geheugen van de jongen op gang te brengen._

'_Zeg,' zei Artemis met een nog wat zwakke stem. 'Hoe ken ik jullie eigenlijk?'_

_En dus begon Holly te vertellen. 'Ho Chi Minh Stad in de zomer. Naar ieders maatstaven bloedheet. Het spreekt voor zich dat Artemis Fowl zo'n onprettige toestand niet zomaar voor lief zou nemen als er niet iets uiterst belangrijks op het spel stond. Iets wat belangrijk was voor "het plan"-'_

Angeline Fowl's stem onderbrak Holly's verhaal. Ze kwam aanlopen uit de richting van huize Fowl. 'Butler! Ben jij dat?' riep ze. 'Juliet zoekt je overa-'

Ze stopte abrupt toen ze de vreemde stoet zag waar Butler van uitmaakte. 'Wat is dit? Butler wat ben je aan het d-' ze stopte weer plotseling met praten, wat ze zag Artemis op Foaly's rug zitten.

'Arty?' begon ze onzeker.

Artemis knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen. 'Moeder?' vroeg hij op dezelfde toon.

Ongeveer een seconde later zat hij vast in een verpletterende knuffel van zijn moeder.

'Arty was is er gebeurd? De laatste keer dat ik je zag was je… Ach, laat ook maar, ik heb mijn baby terug! Ik heb je zo gemist, lieverd! O, we moeten snel naar je vader toe. Hij zal zo blij zijn je weer te zien, de tweeling ook, en Juliet-'

Ze werd onderbroken door Holly. 'Mevrouw Fowl? Misschien moet u nog even een beetje voorzichtig doen met Artemis. We moeten in ieder geval eerst maar een zorgen dat zijn geheugen weer helemaal goed werkt.'

'Zijn geheugen weer goed werkt? Wat is er dan met hem?'

Butler vertelde haar snel even over Artemis' plan, met de kloon en legde uit wat ze net hadden gedaan.

Mevrouw Fowl knikte begrijpend, terwijl ze Artemis nog steeds stevig vasthield.

'En hebben jullie ook een plan om Arty's geheugen weer terug te krijgen?'

Foaly gaf antwoord. 'Toen Artemis last had van het Atlantiscomplex is zijn dokter,

Doctor J. Argon, begonnen met het samenstellen van een dat begint bij zijn eerste ontmoeting met de elfen, tot… waarschijnlijk nu. Het zou me niets verbazen als hij ons door die camera aan het bespieden is, en de laatste hand legt aan dat rapport. Hij vindt Artemis een van zijn interessantste projecten. We zouden het met z'n allen kunnen lezen. Dat frist uw Arty's geheugen vast wel op.'

'Eh...' zei Artemis. 'Sorry dat ik onderbreek, maar wie zijn die 'z'n allen' eigenlijk?'

Holly glimlachte. 'Nou Artemis, ik neem aan dat Foaly ons allemaal, je familie, Juliet, Nr. 1, Qwan en Turf Graafmans bedoelt. Ik denk dat het ook handig is om Doctor J. Argon zelf uit te nodigen. Hij zal dit geweldig vinden. En misschien ook Trubbels Kelp. Het is wel handig als er nog iemand van de elfBI bij is, denk je niet?' dit laatste was meer gericht aan Foaly en Butler, die allebei knikten dat ze het er mee eens waren. 'En Minerva,' voegde Butler toe. 'Zij heeft ook het recht om er bij te zijn.'

'Ik piep ze wel op,' zei Foaly. 'Brengen jullie Arty-knul hier ondertussen naar zijn familie?'

Even later zat iedereen klaar in de woonkamer.

'Heeft u de rapporten bij u?' vroeg Holly aan Dr. Argon.

'Ja, ik heb ze hier,' luidde het enthousiaste antwoord. 'Ik moet je wel even waarschuwen dat een deel door mijn computer is gemaakt, en ik heb nog niet de tijd gehad om het aan te passen. Ik ben wel zeker dat het allemaal klopt. Ik heb de rapporten ook even door mijn computer in boeken laten veranderen. Dat leest wat makkelijker. Ik heb er wel prachttitels voor bedacht. Willen jullie ze horen?' hij wachtte het antwoord niet eens af, maar begon ze gewoon op te sommen.

'_Artemis Fowl_, ik vond dat de eerste geen andere titel nodig had, _Artemis Fowl en de Russische connectie,' _hier fronste Artemis senior even. '_Artemis Fowl en de Eeuwige code, Artemis Fowl en het bedrog van Opal-' _hij werd onderbroken door een geïrriteerde Trubbels Kelp, 'WE SNAPPEN HET! ARTEMIS FOWL EN BLADIEBLA! LEES NOU MAAR GEWOON DE VERANDERENDE DELEN!'

'Oke, oke, je hoeft niet te schreeuwen hoor. _De Verloren Kolonie, De Tijdparadox' _

Holly bloosde even, het kon toch niet dat…

'_Het Atlantiscomplex, _en de laatste, _De Laatste beschermer.'_ Dr. Argon glimlachte even om zijn eigen grap, maar kwam toen ter zake.

'Ik denk dat het het beste is om ze allemaal te lezen, als we iets overslaan is het mogelijk dat zijn onderbewustzijn het met verkeerde herinneringen vult. Wat kun je je nu herinneren?' deze laatste vraag was gericht aan Artemis.

'De meeste dingen herinner ik me nu weer.' zei hij. 'Ik weet bijvoorbeeld wie ik ben, en jullie zijn, maar de details zijn allemaal wazig, ik herinner me alleen de grote lijnen.' Artemis was weer hersteld van zijn eerdere shock, en leek weer zichzelf. 'Ik herinner me vooral dingen van voordat ik twaalf werd. De rest komt langzaam terug.'

'Gelukkig voor jou kom je er snel achter hoe je ons hebt ontmoet knul.' zei Turf. 'Laten we maar beginnen, ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd.'

'Eigenlijk heb je dat wel,' zei Foaly. 'Ik ben al een tijdje bezig met een nieuw experiment, zodat ik een tijdsveld zo lang kan laten duren als ik wil, en de tijd eromheen ook niet verder gaat. Wij zijn de proefkonijnen. Op deze manier worden we niet gemist. Ik heb er ook rekening mee gehouden dat we allemaal slaap nodig hebben, dus daarom heb ik deze tabletten ontwikkeld. Als je eentje neemt hoef je een week niet meer te slapen.'

'Dat espresso?' vroeg Beckett hoopvol. 'met stroop?'

Mevrouw Fowl, Juliet en Artemis Sr. stonden op het punt om keihard NEE! te schreeuwen, want ze herinnerden zich allemaal nog de vorige keer dat Beckett dat had gegeten. En daar wilden ze echt geen herhaling van. Voordat ze de kans kregen begon Foaly te grinniken. 'Nee knul, hier wordt je ook niet druk van. Het is verkwikkend, maar niet slecht voor je. Ik noem het 'De slaapvervanger'.

'Geweldig joh,' zei Turf. 'Maar hele dag de tijd of niet, laten we nou maar beginnen. Ik heb nog andere dingen te doen. Compleet legale dingen, natuurlijk.' voegde hij toe, met een blik op Trubbels.

'Uiteraard,' zei Minerva. 'Zal ik als eerste lezen? Of wil iemand anders?'

Dr. Argon gaf Minerva het boek. 'Ga je gang maar Moddermeisje.'

'Oke, **Proloog….**'

**Proloog**

**Hoe zou je Artemis Fowl moeten beschrijven?**

'Een genie.' Raad maar een wie dat zei.

**Diverse psychiaters hebben dat vergeefs geprobeerd. Het grootste probleem is Artemis' eigen intelligentie. **

'Of hun gebrek eraan.'

**Hij saboteert elke test die ze hem laten doen.**

Minerva glimlachte naar Artemis. 'Niets is zo leuk als die idiote psychiaters een lesje leren, hé?'

Artemis glimlachte terug. 'Zeg dat wel.'

**Hij heeft de knapste medische koppen voor raadsels gesteld en vele van hen bazelen hun eigen ziekenhuis weer ingejaagd. **

Artemis' moeder fronste. 'Arty, heb je al sorry gezegd tegen Doctor Lanning voor het belachelijk maken van zijn theorieën over jouw manier van denken?'

'Natuurlijk, moeder.' loog Artemis.

**Artemis is een wonderkind, dat staat buiten kijf. Maar waarom wijdt iemand die zo briljant is zich aan criminele activiteiten?**

Angeline fronste weer. 'Dat zou ik ook wel eens willen weten.'

**Dat is een vraag die maar door een persoon kan worden beantwoord. En die houdt liever zijn mond.**

'Was dat maar waar. Dat joch houdt zijn klep nooitniet, behalve als het hem uitkomt.'

'Turf, 'nooitniet' is geen woord.'

'Kijk, dat bedoel ik nou.'

**Misschien kun je nog het best een nauwkeurig beeld van Artemis schetsen door het inmiddels beroemde verhaal van zijn eerste schurkenstreek. **

Artemis was nogal verbaasd. 'De maki? Maar waarom zou dat verhaal beroemd zijn?'

'Niet de maki, Artemis. Hoewel we die later wel tegenkomen.'antwoordde Holly, die even over Minerva's schouder meekeek.

**Ik heb dit verslag samengesteld aan de hand van vraaggesprekken met slachtoffers uit de eerste hand, en naarmate het verhaal zich ontvouwt zul je je gaan realiseren dat dat nog niet zo eenvoudig was.**

**Het verhaal begon een tijdje geleden aan het begin van de eenentwintigste eeuw. Artemis Fowl had een plan uitgedacht om het familiefortuin in ere te herstellen. Een plan waardoor hele beschavingen omvergeworpen zouden kunnen worden en de aarde verwikkeld zou kunnen raken in een oorlog tussen verschillende levensvormen. Hij was toen twaalf jaar oud…**


	2. Chapter 2

'Dus zeker niet de maki.'

'Ik lees dit hoofdstuk ook wel. De proloog was nogal kort.' zei Minerva

**Het Boek**

Foaly begon te grijnzen. 'Geweldig, nu kom ik er eindelijk achter hoe dat joch aan het boek is gekomen. En, met een beetje geluk, ook hoe hij het heeft vertaald.'

**Ho Chi Minh Stad in de zomer. Naar ieders maatstaven bloedheet. Het spreekt voor zich dat Artemis Fowl zo'n onprettige toestand niet zomaar voor lief zou nemen als er niet iets uiterst belangrijks op het spel stond. Iets wat belangrijk was voor "het plan".**

Artemis, Foaly en Butler keken na deze regels onmiddellijk naar Holly. 'Heb je het boek al gelezen?' vroeg Foaly uiteindelijk.

Holly, die zelf ondertussen in ongeloof naar het boek staarde begon ineens te lachen. 'Nee, maar ik denk dat ik wel snap wat er gebeurd is. Ik durf te wedden dat Dr. Argon zijn computer ons inderdaad heeft opgenomen, en mijn woorden letterlijk heeft overgenomen. Best grappig eigenlijk. Het begint met het einde en eindigt met het begin.'

**Artemis hield niet zo van de zon, dan zag hij er beroerd uit.**

'Probeer er door levend gebraden te worden eens.'

**Lange uren binnenshuis voor het beeldscherm van mijn computer hadden de gloed uit zijn huid gebleekt. Bij daglicht was hij net zo wit als een vampier en bijna net zo prikkelbaar.**

Juliet snoof. _Bijna _net zo prikkelbaar? Niets bijna. Minstens twee keer zo erg.

'**Ik hoop dat dit niet weet een onzinnige onderneming is, Butler,' zei hij zacht en afgeknepen. 'Vooral niet na Cairo.'**

'En wat waren jullie dan in Cairo aan het doen?' vroeg Angeline nijdig. Ze kreeg geen antwoord.

**Artemis was daar nog steeds een beetje pissig over. **

Nu was het Butlers beurt om te snuiven. _Een beetje_. Ha.

**Ze waren naar aanleiding van iets wat Butlers informant had gezegd naar Egypte gereisd. 'Nee, meneer. Dit keer weer ik het zeker. Nguyen is een goed man.' **

'Ik betwijfel dat iemand die met jou zaken deed een 'goed man' is, Artemis.' grinnikte Foaly.

'**Hm,' bromde Artemis, niet erg overtuigd. Voorbijgangers zouden verbaasd zijn geweest als ze die grote man 'meneer' tegen de jongen hadden horen zeggen, dit was immers het derde millennium. Maar dit was geen gewone relatie, en zij waren geen gewone toeristen. **

_Verre van_, dacht iedereen.

**Ze zaten op het terras van een café aan de Dong Khaistraat te kijken naar de lokale tieners die op hun brommers over het plein reden. Nguyen was laat, en de miezerige schaduwvlek van de parasol hielp niet om Artemis' humeur te verbeteren. Dit was gewoon zijn dagelijkse pessimisme.**

**Onder dat chagrijn zat een sprankeltje hoop. **

**Zou deze reis dan echt resultaten opleveren? **

'Ja.'

**Zouden ze het boek vinden? **

'Nogmaals, ja.'

**Hij durfde er bijna niet op te hopen. Er dribbelde een ober naar hun tafeltje. 'Nog thee, heren?' vroeg hij, waarbij zijn hoofd wild op en neer danste. **

Minerva fronste. 'Ik denk niet dat dat een ober is.'

**Artemis zuchtte. 'Bespaar met die vertoning en ga zitten.**

Nu grijnsde ze triomfantelijk. 'Ik zei het toch?'

'Niemand sprak je tegen.' zei Holly schouderophalend.

Tijdens dit korte gesprek keek Angeline Artemis bestraffend aan. 'Arty, je mag wel wat aardiger zijn, zo maak je toch geen vrienden?'

'Ik wilde ook geen vrienden met hem worden, moeder. Het was alleen maar voor zaken.'

Toen hij zijn moeders blik zag vervolgde hij snel, 'In ieder geval, ik herinner me dit gesprek weer. Het lijkt echt te helpen, dus we kunnen maar beter doorlezen.'

Voordat Angeline kon protesteren, was Minerva weer verder gegaan.

'**De ober draaide zich om naar Butler, die immers de volwassene van de twee was.**

Minerva's grijns verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. 'Het is echt zo vervelend als ze dat doen. Net alsof wij niet belangrijk zijn.'

'Vertel mij wat.' zuchtte Artemis.

'**Maar meneer, ik ben de ober.' Artemis tikte op het tafeltje om de aandacht te vragen. 'U draagt met de hand gemaakte schoenen, een zijden hemd en drie gouden zegelringen. U spreekt Engels met een licht Oxford-accent en aan de zachte glans van uw nagels te zien bent u onlangs nog gemanicuurd. U bent geen ober. U bent onze contactpersoon Nguyen Xuan, en u hebt zich dit zielige vermomminkje aangemeten om discreet te kunnen controleren of we een wapen dragen.'**

'Indrukwekkend.' werd gemompeld.

**Nguyen liet zijn schouders zakken. 'Dat is zo. Ongelooflijk.' 'Niet echt. Met een slonzig schort wordt iemand nog geen ober.' Nguyen ging zitten en schonk wat muntthee in een piepklein porseleinen kopje. 'Ik zal u even op de hoogte stellen wat betreft wapens,' ging Artemis verder. 'Ik ben ongewapend, maar Butler hier – mijn… eh… butler – heeft een Sig Sauer in zijn schouderholster, twee vlindermessen in zijn laarzen, een klein pistool van groot kaliber met dubbel schot in zijn mouw, een wurgdraad in zijn horloge en in drie verschillende zakken zitten drie verdovingsgranaten verstopt. Verder nog iets, Butler?' 'De ploertendoder, meneer.' 'O ja. In zijn hemd zit een fijne ouderwetse ploertendoder met loden knop.' Nguyen bracht het kopje trillend naar zijn mond. 'U hoeft niet te schrikken, meneer Xuan,' zei Artemis glimlachend. 'De wapens zullen niet tegen u worden gebruikt.' Nguyen leek niet erg gerustgesteld. 'Nee,' Artemis verder, 'Butler zou u op honderd andere manieren kunnen doden zonder zijn wapens te gebruiken. Hoewel ik zeker weet dat één manier afdoende zou moeten zijn.'**

'Over intimidatie gesproken…..'

**Nguyen had zich inmiddels behoorlijk de stuipen op het lijf laten jagen. Dat effect had Artemis meestal op mensen. Een bleke puber die met het gezag en de woordenschat van een machtige volwassen man sprak. **

'Soms is het echt hilarisch om al die volwassenen zo zenuwachtig te zien worden tijdens hun gesprekken met Arty hier.' grinnikte Juliet.

**Nguyen had de naam Fowl eerder gehoord – wie niet trouwens, in de internationale onderwereld?**

Beckett en Myles keken elkaar verward aan. 'Hoezo dat?' vroeg Myles uiteindelijk. Hij kreeg geen antwoord.

– **maar hij was ervan uitgegaan dat hij met Artemis senior van doen zou hebben, en niet met deze jongen. Hoewel het woord 'jongen' deze naargeestige persoon nauwelijks recht leek te doen. **

Bijna iedereen mompelde instemmend. 'Zeg dat wel.' gromde Trubbels, om het nog even te benadrukken. Artemis besloot ze te negeren.

**En die reus, Butler. Je zag zo dat hij met die kolenschoppen iemands ruggengraat kon breken alsof het een takje was. Nguyen wou eigenlijk voor geen goud nog een minuut in dit vreemde gezelschap verkeren. **

'En daarin is hij niet de enige.'

'**Ter zake nu,' zei Artemis, terwijl hij een microrecorder op tafel legde. 'U hebt op onze advertentie op het internet gereageerd.'**

Nu keek iedereen uit de elfenwereld naar Foaly. 'Hoe kon je dat nou missen?' vroeg Turf.

Foaly probeerde zich te verdedigen. 'Ja, maar mijn computer dacht vast dat het iets onzinnigs uit zo'n sprookjesboek was of iets dergelijks. De moddermensen gooien hun internet vol met dat soort onzin.'

Hij werd niet echt helemaal geloofd.

**Nguyen knikte, en plotseling bad hij in stilte dat zijn informatie klopte. 'Ja meneer… meester Fowl. Wat u zoekt… ik weet waar dat is.'**

'**Echt waar? En ik moet u op uw woord geloven? U zou me rechtstreeks in een hinderlaag kunnen laten lopen. Mijn familie is er niet bepaald een zonder vijanden.'**

Holly snoof. 'En we weten allemaal hoe dat komt.'

'Timmy is een goed man!' protesteerde Angeline.

'Ik had het niet over uw man…'

**Butler griste naast het oor van zijn werkgever een mug uit de lucht.**

'Alsof die arme kerel nog niet genoeg geïntimideerd is door je aanwezigheid, Butler.'

'**Nee, nee,' zei Nguyen, terwijl hij zijn portefeuille pakte. 'Kijkt u maar.'**

**Artemis bestudeerde de polaroidfoto. Hij maande zijn hart rustig te blijven staan. Het leek veelbelovend, maar je kon tegenwoordig alles namaken met een pc en een flatbedscanner. Op de foto was een hand te zien die door de dichte schaduw te voorschijn kwam. Een dooraderde, groene hand.**

'**Hm,' mompelde hij. 'Leg uit.'**

'**Een vrouw. Ze is genezeres, in de buurt van de Tu Dostraat. Ze werkt in ruil voor rijstwijn. Voortdurend dronken.'**

**Artemis knikte. Dat klopte wel. Dat drinken. Een van de weinige steeds terugkomende feiten die zijn onderzoek had blootgelegd. Hij stond op en streek de vouwen in zijn witte poloshirt glad.**

'**Heel goed. Ga verder meneer Xuan.'**

**Nguyen veegde het zweet van zijn smalle snorretje.**

'**Alleen informatie. Dat was de afspraak. Ik wil geen vloek over mezelf afroepen.'**

'Dat deed je al toen je reageerde op die advertentie.'

'Turf?'

'Ja, Juliet?'

'Je weet toch dat je tegen een boek praat?

Turf besloot deze opmerking te negeren. Hij kon later nog een goede comeback maken.

**Butler greep de informant vakkundig in zijn nek.**

'Au.'

'**Het spijt me meneer Xuan, maar de tijd dat u nog iets te zeggen had is allang voorbij.'**

Butler lachte. Alsof die tijd er ooit was geweest.

**Butler duwde de protesterende Vietnamees naar een gehuurde terreinwagen, die nauwelijks nodig was in de vlakke straten van Ho Chi Minh Stad – of Saigon, zoals de plaatselijke bevolking de stad nog steeds noemde – maar Artemis wilde graag zo goed mogelijk van de burgers afgeschermd worden. De jeep kroop in een pijnlijk langzaam tempo centimetertje voor centimetertje vooruit, en dat werd door de gespannen verwachting die zich in Artemis' borst ophoopte alleen maar onverdraaglijker. Hij kon het niet langer onderdrukken. ****Zouden ze dan eindelijk aan het eind van hun zoektocht zijn gekomen? Na zes keer vals alarm, verspreid over drie continenten, zou deze met wijn volgelopen genezeres dan het goud aan het eind van de regenboog zijn? Artemis moest bijna grinniken. Goud aan het eind van de regenboog. Hij had een grap gemaakt.**

'Dat noem je een grap? Ha! Ik zal je een goede mop vertellen, knul. Misschien dat je het dan ooit nog eens leert. Een dwerg, een vleugelelf en een-'

'Houd nou een op met die onderbrekingen! Zo kan ik toch niet lezen!'

Turf hield, na een blik geworpen de hebben op de inmiddels zwaar geïrriteerde Minerva, meteen zijn mond.

**Dat gebeurde bepaald niet elke dag.**

'Niet elke dag nee. Wel op de slechtste momenten.'

'Wat zei ik net?' vroeg Minerva liefjes.

Foaly hield meteen zijn mond.

**De brommertjes gingen als vissen in een gigantische school uiteen. Er leek geen einde aan de mensenmassa te komen. Zelfs de steegjes stonden bomvol kooplui en afdingende kopers. Koks lieten vissenkoppen in een wok met sissende olie vallen, en boefjes baanden zich een weg overal tussendoor, op zoek naar onbewaakte waardevolle spullen. Anderen zaten in de schaduw hun duimen op een gameboy te verslijten.**

**Nguyen zweette helemaal door zijn kaki hemd heen. Dat kwam niet door de vochtigheid, want daar was hij wel aan gewend. Het kwam door deze hele rotsituatie. Hij had beter moeten weten en zich niet met tovenarij en misdaad moeten inlaten.**

Nu keek iedereen uit de elfenwereld veelbetekenend naar Artemis en Minerva.

**Hij beloofde zichzelf in stilte dat als hij hier uit zou komen, hij zijn leven zou beteren. Niet meer op schimmige verzoeken op internet reageren, en in geen geval nog met zonen van de Europese criminele adel omgaan.**

'Criminele adel?' vroeg Myles. Artemis Sr. keek overal, behalve naar zijn jongste twee zonen.

Uiteindelijk gaf hun moeder antwoord. 'We zullen het jullie straks vertellen, als het niet in de boeken wordt genoemd.'

'Turf mopperde iets van: _Nee, ik niet hoor…. Vervelende ukken….. Zij mogen weer wel…_

Maar na een korte blik van Minerva hield hij zijn mond weer.

**Verder dan dit kon de jeep niet komen. Op een gegeven moment werden de zijstraatjes toch te smal. Artemis draaide zich om naar Nguyen. 'We schijnen verder te moeten lopen, meneer Xuan. Vlucht maar als u wilt, maar wees dan wel bedacht op een scherpe en dodelijke pijn tussen uw schouderbladen.'**

'Artemis! Waarom bedreig je die arme man de hele tijd?'

'Het spijt me zeer, moeder.'

'Pardon?'

'Eeh… Ik bedoel, sorry mama_._'

**Nguyen keek Butler in de ogen. Die waren donkerblauw, bijna zwart. Er viel geen genade te bekennen in die ogen. 'Maakt u zich geen zorgen,' zei hij. 'Ik zal niet vluchten.'**

**Ze klommen uit de auto – duizend argwanende ogen volgden hun voortgang door het dampende steegje. Een onfortuinlijke zakkenroller probeerde Butlers portefeuille te stelen.**

Juliet schudde haar hoofd, ze had medelijken met de arme man.

**De bediende brak zonder omlaag te kijken zijn vingers. Daarna werd er ruim baan voor hen gemaakt.**

**Het steegje versmalde tot een weggetje met sporen. Rioolen afvoerpijpen kwamen rechtstreeks op het modderige wegdek uit. Kreupelen en bedelaars zaten in elkaar gedoken op eilandjes van rijstmatten. De meeste voorbijgangers op dit weggetje waren straatarm, met uitzondering van dit drietal.**

'**Nou?' vroeg Artemis dwingend. 'Waar is ze?'**

Foaly grinnikte, of hinnikte, het geluid dat hij maakte kon voor allebei door gaan. 'Een beetje ongeduldig he?'

'Jij zou in mijn positie van toen ook ongeduldig zijn, Foaly.' was het vinnige antwoord.

**Nguyen stak een vinger in de richting van een zwarte driehoek onder een verroeste brandtrap. 'Daar. Daaronder. Ze komt er nooit uit. Zelfs haar rijstwijn laat ze door een loopjongen halen. Mag ik dan nu weg?'**

**Artemis nam niet de moeite antwoord te geven.**

'Maakt niks uit joh,' gromde Trubbels. 'Als ie 't wel doet begrijpt toch niemand er wat van.'

**In plaats daarvan zocht hij zich een weg over het drassige weggetje naar de beschutting van de brandtrap. In de schaduw zag hij iets heimelijk bewegen.**

'**Butler, mag ik de bril even?'**

**Butler plukte een nachtkijker van zijn riem en legde hem in****Artemis' uitgestoken hand. Het motortje van de scherptemeter stelde zich zoemend in op het licht.**

**Artemis bevestigde de kijker op zijn gezicht. Alles werd radioactief groen. Hij haalde diep adem en richtte zijn blik op de wriemelende schaduw. In het bijna niet-bestaande licht zat iets gehurkt op een raffiamat ongemakkelijk heen en weer te schuiven. Artemis stelde de kijker scherp. Het was een kleine gestalte, abnormaal klein zelfs, gewikkeld in een smerige sjaal. Overal om haar heen lagen lege drankkruiken half in de modder ingegraven. Uit de stof stak een onderarm. Die leek wel groen. **

'Daar zou ik maar niet op vertrouwen. _Alles_ was groen.'

**Maar ja, dat gold eigenlijk voor alles.**

'Zei ik toch?'

'Niemand sprak je tegen.'

'**Mevrouw,' zei hij, 'ik wil u een voorstel doen.'**

**Het hoofd van de gestalte wiebelde slaperig. 'Wijn,' zei ze raspend, en haar stem klonk als nagels die over een schoolbord werden getrokken. 'Wijn, Engels.'**

Juliet lachte. 'Helaas, mevrouwtje. Iers, niet Engels.'

Turf zag zijn kans schoon. 'Juliet?' begon hij poeslief.

'Ja?' zei ze argwanend.

'Je weet toch dat je het tegen een boek hebt?' vervolgde hij met een grote grijns.

Minerva las snel verder, voordat Juliet de kans kreeg om een paar van haar nieuwste worstelmanoeuvres op Turf uit te oefenen.

**Artemis glimlachte. In vreemde tongen spreken, afkeer van het licht. Klopte allemaal.**

'En ik maar denken dat je toen nog niets van ons wist…'

'**Iers, om precies te zijn. Nou, kan ik mijn voorstel doen of niet?'**

**De genezeres schudde slinks met een knokige vinger. 'Eerst wijn. Dan praten.'**

'**Butler?'**

**De bodyguard haalde een klein flesje uitstekende Ierse whisky te voorschijn. Artemis pakte het flesje aan en hield het plagerig voor de schaduw. Hij had nauwelijks tijd om zijn kijker af te zetten toen de klauwachtige hand uit de duisternis naar voren schoot en de whisky weggriste. Een dooraderde groene hand. Er was geen twijfel meer mogelijk. Artemis slikte een triomfantelijke grijns weg.**

'Je _probeerde _het. Ik kan niet zeggen dat het erg goed lukte.' merkte Butler op.

'**Betaal onze vriend, Butler. Het volle bedrag. En onthoud goed, meneer Xuan, dit blijft tussen ons. U wilt toch niet dat Butler terugkomt, hè?'**

'Artemis?'

'Ja moeder?' hij stopte toen hij zijn moeders blik zak. 'Eh… Ik bedoel, ja, mam?'

'Na deze boeken moeten we even een gesprekje hebben.'

Artemis slikte. 'Natuurlijk moede- mam.' verbeterde hij zichzelf.

'**Nee, nee, meester Fowl. Ik zwijg als het graf.'**

'**Dat is je geraden. Anders zorgt Butler er wel voor dat je ín je graf zwijgt.'**

**Nguyen dook het steegje in, zo opgelucht dat hij nog leefde dat hij niet eens de moeite nam het stapeltje Amerikaanse bankbiljetten na te tellen. Dat was niets voor hem. Maar hoe dan ook, het bedrag klopte. Voor de volle twintigduizend dollar. **

'Daar was je tenminste eerlijk over.'

**Niet slecht voor een half uurtje werk.**

**Artemis wendde zich weer tot de genezeres. 'Goed, mevrouw, u hebt iets wat ik wil hebben.'**

**De tong van de genezeres likte een druppel alcohol uit haar mondhoek. 'Ja, Iers. Hoofdpijn. Rotte kies. Ik genees.'**

**Artemis zette de nachtkijker weer op en hurkte neer tot op haar hoogte. 'Ik verkeer in uitstekende gezondheid, mevrouw, afgezien van een lichte allergie voor stofmijt, en ik denk dat zelfs u daar niets aan kunt doen. Nee, wat ik van u wil, is uw Boek.'**

'Gelijk ter zake komen, he? Dat heb je ben ik bang van mij knul.' zei Artemis Sr.

**De toverkol bleef doodstil zitten. Vanonder de sjaal gluurden felle oogjes. 'Boek?' zei ze voorzichtig. 'Ik weet van geen boek. Ik ben genezeres. Jij boek willen, naar bibliotheek gaan.'**

**Artemis zuchtte overdreven geduldig. 'U bent geen genezeres. U bent een vleugelelf, een p'shóg, een fairy, een kadalun, wat voor taal u ook wenst te gebruiken. En ik wil uw Boek.'**

Foaly floot tussen zijn tanden door. 'Iemand heeft zijn huiswerk gedaan.'

**Het wezen zei een hele tijd niets. Toen sloeg ze de sjaal van haar voorhoofd terug. In de groene gloed van de nachtkijker sprong haar gezicht als een Halloween-masker**

Beckett en Myles giechelden bij deze vergelijking.

**op Artemis af. De neus van de vleugelelf was lang en krom, daarboven stonden twee goudkleurige spleetogen. Haar oren waren puntig, en de alcoholverslaving had haar huid als stopverf doen smelten.**

'Ieuw, goor...'

'**Als jij over het Boek weet, mens,' zei ze langzaam, terwijl ze zich tegen de verdovende werking van de whisky probeerde te verzetten, 'dan weet je ook over de toverkracht die ik in mijn vuist heb. Ik hoef maar met mijn vingers te knippen en je bent dood!'**

Ieder wezen uit de elfenwereld trok een wenkbrauw op. Dat betwijfelden ze ten zeerste.

**Artemis haalde zijn schouders op. 'Ik denk van niet. Moet u uzelf nou toch zien. U bent bijna dood. De rijstwijn heeft uw zintuigen afgestompt. U kunt alleen nog maar wratten genezen. Zielig. Ik ben hier om u te redden, in ruil voor het Boek.'**

'**Wat moet een mens met ons Boek?'**

'Een hele beschaving uitbuiten..' mompelde Trubbels.

'**Dat gaat u niets aan. U hoeft alleen maar te weten wat uw keuzemogelijkheden zijn.'**

**De puntige oren van de vleugelelf trilden. Keuzemogelijkheden?**

'**Eén, u weigert ons het Boek te geven en wij gaan terug naar huis en laten u verder wegrotten in deze rioolput.'**

'**Ja,' zei de vleugelelf, 'die keuzemogelijkheid neem ik.'**

'**Nee hoor, niet zo gretig. Als wij hier zonder het Boek weggaan, bent u binnen een dag dood.'**

Hier fronste iedereen. 'Hoezo dat?'

Artemis keek weg. Hij herinnerde zich dit voorval weer precies, en betwijfelde dat het veel sympathie zou opwekken.

'**Een dag! Een dag!' De genezeres lachte. 'Ik overleef jullie wel een eeuw. Zelfs elfen die aan het mensenrijk gekluisterd zijn, kunnen honderden jaren oud worden.'**

'**Niet met een kwart liter wijwater in hun bast,' zei Artemis, waarbij hij op de inmiddels lege whiskyfles tikte.**

Holly, Turf, Foaly, Trubbels, Qwan en Nr. 1 hapten naar adem.

**De elf trok wit weg en gilde toen, met een afgrijselijk hoog, weeklagend geluid. 'Wijwater! Je hebt me vermoord, mens!'**

'**Klopt,' gaf Artemis toe. 'Het kan nu elk ogenblik gaan branden.'**

Beckett en Myles keken hun broer met grote ogen aan. Hoe kon hij dat nou doen? Hij was altijd zo aardig… Soms een sukkel, maar wel aardig…

**De elf prikte aarzelend in haar buik. 'De tweede keuzemogelijkheid?'**

'**Zo, dus nu luisteren we wel, hè? Goed dan. Keuzemogelijkheid twee. U geeft me het Boek, een half uurtje maar. Dan geef ik u uw toverkracht terug.'**

'Onmogelijk.' beaamde Foaly.

**De mond van de vleugelelf zakte open. 'Mij mijn toverkracht teruggeven? Onmogelijk.'**

'Dat zei ik ook al!'

'**Nee hoor, dat kan best. Ik heb twee ampullen in mijn bezit. Eén is een flesje met bronwater van de elfenbron die zestig meter onder de ring van Tara ligt – waarschijnlijk de plaats met de meeste toverkracht op aarde. Dit werkt als tegengif voor het wijwater.'**

'**En de andere ampul?'**

'**De andere bevat een klein shot met kunstmatige toverkunst. Een virus dat zich voedt met alcohol, vermengd met een groeireagens. Dat spoelt elke druppel rijstwijn uit uw lichaam, zorgt dat u er niet meer afhankelijk van bent en geeft zelfs uw slecht functionerende lever een oppepper. Het geeft een beetje een troep, maar na een dag rent u rond of u weer duizend jaar bent.'**

'Dat zou kunnen werken…' gaf Foaly toe.

**De vleugelelf likte haar lippen af. Dan zou ze weer naar het Volk kunnen gaan? Aanlokkelijk.**

Ha. Alsof zij weer bij het volk zou kunnen. Da's een goeie.

'**Hoe weet ik dat ik je kan vertrouwen, mens? Je hebt me al een keer besodemieterd.'**

'**Daar zit wat in. Ik heb het volgende te bieden. Ik geef u op goed vertrouwen het water. En daarna, nadat ik het Boek heb bekeken, krijgt u de oppepper. Graag of niet.'**

**De elf dacht na. De pijn kronkelde al rond in haar buik. Ze stak haar pols uit. 'Ik doe het.'**

'**Dat dacht ik wel. Butler?'**

**De reusachtige bediende haalde een zacht, met klittenband sluitend doosje te voorschijn waarin een injectiespuit en twee****flesjes zaten. Hij vulde de spuit met de doorzichtige vloeistof en spoot die in de klamme arm van de vleugelelf. De vleugelelf verstijfde even, ontspande zich toen. 'Sterke toverkracht,' fluisterde ze.**

'**Ja, maar niet zo sterk als uw eigen toverkracht zal zijn als ik u eenmaal de tweede injectie heb gegeven. **

'Dat betwijfel ik. Ze is maar een vleugelelf. Die hebben niet veel toverkracht. Of hersencellen.'

**Dan nu het Boek.'**

**De vleugelelf stak haar hand in de plooien van haar smerige gewaad en tastte daar wat wel een eeuwigheid leek rond. Artemis hield zijn adem in. Dit was het grote moment. Nog even en de Fowls zouden weer machtig zijn. Er zou een nieuw rijk opkomen, met Artemis Fowl de Tweede aan het hoofd.**

'Ik dacht dat je alleen maar voor de rijkdom ging?' zei Holly

**De elfenvrouw trok een gesloten vuist terug. 'Je hebt er toch niets aan. Het is in de oude taal geschreven.'**

'Ja, dat doet met eraan denken, hoe heb je het eigenlijk voor elkaar gekregen om het te vertalen?'

'Heb geduld, Foaly, je komt er vanzelf achter.'

**Artemis knikte – hij durfde niets te zeggen.**

'Ach, voor alles is een eerste keer, he?'

**Ze deed haar knobbelige vingers open. Op haar handpalm lag een piepklein gouden boekje, ter grootte van een luciferdoosje. 'Hier, mens. Een half uur, en niet langer.'**

**Butler pakte het kleine boekwerkje eerbiedig aan, activeerde een compacte digitale camera en begon alle flinterdunne bladzijden van het Boek stuk voor stuk te fotograferen. Dit nam een paar minuten in beslag. Toen hij klaar was, was het hele boek op de chip van de camera opgeslagen, maar Artemis nam liever geen risico's met informatie. De luchthavenbeveiliging had al menig onvervangbare diskette gewist. Dus gaf hij zijn helper opdracht het document naar zijn mobiele telefoon over te zetten en het naar Huize Fowl in Dublin te e-mailen. Voor het half uur voorbij was stond het document met elk symbooltje uit het Elfenboek veilig en wel in de centrale Fowl-computer.**

Holly liet een vreemd kuchje horen, dat klonk als _paranoïde. _

**Artemis gaf het boekwerkje terug aan zijn eigenaar. 'Prettig zaken met u te hebben gedaan.'**

**De vleugelelf viel op haar knieën. 'En de andere drank, mens?'**

**Artemis glimlachte. 'O ja, de herstellende oppepper. Ik geloof dat ik die beloofd heb, ja.'**

'**Ja, mens heeft beloofd.'**

'**Goed dan. Maar voor we die toedienen moet ik u waarschuwen dat de reiniging geen pretje is. U zult dit niet leuk vinden.'**

**De elf gebaarde om zich heen naar alle vuiligheid. 'Dacht je dan dat ik dit prettig vond? Ik wil weer vliegen.'**

'Dat is het enige dat die leeghoofdige idioten willen.'

**Butler vulde de spuit met de vloeistof uit het tweede flesje, en spoot die rechtstreeks in de halsslagader.**

**De vleugelelf zakte onmiddellijk in elkaar op de mat, en haar hele gestalte begon heftig te trillen.**

'**Tijd om te gaan,' zei Artemis. 'Honderd jaar alcohol die op alle mogelijke manieren het lichaam verlaat is bepaald geen frisse aanblik.'**

'Dat lijkt me niet, nee,' zei Juliet.

'Zelfs ik vind dat idee walgelijk,' zei Turf.

'En dat zegt heel wat…'

'Hé!'

**De Butlers hadden de Fowls al eeuwen gediend. Zo was het altijd geweest. Een paar vooraanstaande taalkundigen was dan ook van mening dat het zelfstandig naamwoord op die manier was ontstaan. De eerste vermelding van deze ongebruikelijke regeling was toen Virgil Butler in dienst was genomen als bediende, bodyguard en kok voor Lord Hugo de Fóle, op een van de eerste grote Normandische kruistochten.**

Zelfs Beckett luisterde nu aandachtig. Dat was echt cool.

**Zodra de kinderen van de familie Butler tien jaar waren, werden ze naar een particulier opleidingscentrum in Israel gestuurd, waar ze de gespecialiseerde vaardigheden leerden die nodig waren om de jongste telg van het geslacht Fowl te bewaken. Tot deze vaardigheden behoorden onder andere uitstekende kookkunst, scherpschutterskunst, een speciale combinatie van gevechtskunsten, eerste hulp bij ongelukken en informatietechnologie. Als er aan het eind van hun opleiding geen Fowl te bewaken viel, werden de Butlers maar al te graag als bodyguard in dienst genomen voor diverse gekroonde hoofden, meestal in Monaco of Saudi-Arabië.**

**Als een Fowl en een Butler eenmaal waren samengebracht waren ze de rest van hun leven onafscheidelijk. Het was een veeleisende baan, en eenzaam, maar de beloning was niet mis, als je tenminste nog leefde om die in ontvangst te nemen. Zo niet, dan kreeg je familie een schikking van zes cijfers, plus nog een maandelijkse uitkering.**

**De huidige Butler bewaakte de jonge meester Artemis al twaalf jaar, vanaf het moment van zijn geboorte. En hoewel ze de eeuwenoude formaliteiten in acht bleven nemen, waren ze veel meer dan alleen meester en dienaar. Voor Butler was Artemis degene die het meest in de buurt kwam van een vriend, en voor Artemis was Butler degene die het meest in de buurt kwam van een vader, **

Artemis Sr. keek hier even verdrietig naar zijn zoon.

**zij het dan een vader die opdrachten uitvoerde.**

**Butler zei geen woord tot ze aan boord van het vliegtuig waren dat hen van Bangkok naar Heathrow zou brengen, maar toen moest hij het toch vragen.**

'**Artemis?'**

**Artemis keek op van het scherm van zijn PowerBook. Hij was meteen met de vertaling van het Boek aan de slag gegaan.**

'**Ja?'**

'**Die vleugelelf. Waarom hebben we het Boek niet gewoon gehouden en haar daar laten doodgaan?'**

'Omdat dat niet aardig is.'zei Nr. 1. Een aantal mensen- nee, wezens – in de kamer sprong op. Hij was zo stil geweest, ze waren bijna vergeten dat hij er was.

'**Een lijk is bewijsmateriaal, Butler. Als het op mijn manier gebeurt, zal het Volk geen enkele reden tot argwaan hebben.' 'Maar de vleugelelf dan?'**

'**Ik denk niet dat zij zal durven toegeven dat ze het Boek aan mensen heeft laten zien. Hoe dan ook, ik heb een licht middel voor geheugenverlies door haar tweede injectie gemengd. Als ze eindelijk wakker wordt, zal de afgelopen week één groot waas voor haar zijn.'**

'Slim,' mompelde Foaly.

**Butler knikte goedkeurend. Altijd twee stappen vooruitdenken, dat was typisch meester Artemis. Mensen zeiden dat hij een scherfje van de oude Fowl-steen was, maar dat zagen ze verkeerd – meester Artemis was een gloednieuw stuk steen zoals ze er nog nooit eerder een hadden gezien.**

'Bedankt, Butler.'

**Nu zijn twijfels waren weggenomen, las Butler weer verder in zijn exemplaar van**_**Geweren en Ammunitie**_**, zodat zijn werkgever de geheimen van het universum verder kon ontrafelen.**

'Wie wil er nu lezen?' vroeg Minerva.

'Ik lees wel.' kwam van Angeline


	3. Chapter 3

**De Vertaling**

**Je zult inmiddels wel begrepen hebben hoe ver Artemis Fowl bereid was te gaan om zijn doel te bereiken. Maar wat was zijn doel nou precies? Voor welk absurd plan was het nodig om een aan alcohol verslaafde vleugelelf te chanteren? Het antwoord luidde: goud.**

'Dat meen je niet…' begon Minerva verbaasd, maar ze werd onderbroken door een verdrietig kijkende Artemis Sr. 'Aurum est Potestas?' vroeg hij.

Artemis kinkte.

**De zoektocht van Artemis was twee jaar daarvoor begonnen, toen hij voor het eerst op internet was gaan surfen. Hij vond al snel de meer esoterische sites: ontvoering door buitenaardse wezens, waarnemingen van ufo's en het bovennatuurlijke. Maar hij was vooral geïnteresseerd in het bestaan van het Volk.**

**Terwijl hij gigabytes aan data doorspitte, kwam hij honderden vermeldingen tegen van elfen, uit bijna alle landen ter wereld.**

'Echt waar, Foaly? Misschien moeten we eens praten over een kleine loonsverlaging…'

'Niet grappig.'

'Het was ook niet grappig bedoeld…'

**Elke beschaving had zo z'n eigen naam voor het Volk, maar ze waren zonder meer leden van dezelfde geheimzinnige familie. Diverse verhalen hadden het over een Boek, dat elke elf altijd bij zich had. Het was hun bijbel.**

'Hebben jullie dan een eigen God?' vroeg Angeline nieuwsgierig.

'Dat niet echt, het is eigenlijk meer een soort regelboek,' luidde het antwoord.

**Daarin scheen de geschiedenis van hun soort te staan, en de geboden die hun****langdurig leven dicteerden. Natuurlijk was dit Boek in het Gnomisch geschreven, de elfentaal, dus daar zou geen mens iets aan hebben.**

'Je bedoelt, _moeten_ hebben.' mompelde Foaly nijdig.

**Artemis was ervan overtuigd dat het Boek met de huidige moderne technologie kon worden vertaald. En dat je met behulp van deze vertaling een hele nieuwe groep wezens kon gaan uitbuiten.**

Alle elfenwezens in de kamer keken woest naar Artemis. 'Uitbuiten, he?'

'Ach, dat wordt lichtelijk overdreven verwoord…'

_**Ken uw vijand**_**luidde het motto van Artemis, dus verdiepte hij zich in het verleden van het Volk tot hij een gigantische database over hun eigenschappen had samengesteld. **

'Vijand?'

**Maar dat was nog niet genoeg, en dus plaatste Artemis een oproep op internet:**

**IERSE ZAKENMAN IS BEREID GROTE HOEVEELHEID AMERIKAANSE DOLLARS TE BETALEN ALS HIJ EEN ELF, VLEUGELELF, KOBOLD OF KABOUTER KAN ONTMOETEN**

Nu werden de boze blikken op Foaly gericht, die snel allemaal excuses begon op te sommen.

**De reacties waren grotendeels nep, maar Ho Chi Minh Stad was de moeite waard geweest.**

**Artemis was misschien wel de enige persoon ter wereld die zijn recente aanwinst ten volle kon gebruiken. Hij had nog een kinderlijk geloof in toverkracht, hoewel dat werd getemperd door een volwassen vastberadenheid om die uit te buiten. **

'En daarom is twaalf de perfecte leeftijd daarvoor,' zeiden Artemis en Minerva in koor.

**Als er iemand in staat was de elfen hun magische goud afhandig te maken, was het Artemis Fowl de Tweede wel.**

'Tis 'm verdorie nog gelukt ook.'

**Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen ze op Huize Fowl aankwamen. Artemis wilde graag zo snel mogelijk het document op zijn computer oproepen, maar hij besloot eerst even bij zijn moeder langs te gaan.**

Artemis zette grote ogen op. Dit werd niet leuk. Echt niet leuk.

**Angeline Fowl was bedlegerig. Dat was ze al sinds haar man was verdwenen. Overspannen zenuwen, zeiden de artsen, daar was niets aan te doen, alleen rust en slaappillen. Dat was nu bijna een jaar geleden.**

'Dat lijkt me wel iets serieuzer dan overspannen zenuwen,' begon Minerva, maar ze hield op toen ze de verdrietige blikken zag van Artemis en Angeline.

Ondertussen probeerden Beckett en Myles hun vrolijke, actieve moeder 24/7 in bed voor te stellen. Het lukte ze niet zo goed.

**Butlers kleine zusje Juliet zat onder aan de trap. **

'Hey, jij bent het, Stinker!'

'Moet jij zeggen, Stinkerd.'

'Hoe creatief,' zei Holly, 'maar kunnen jullie nou die eeuwige discussie laten varen?'

**Haar blik boorde een gat in de muur. Zelfs de glittermascara kon haar uitdrukking niet verzachten. **

'Niets kan haar kwaadaardige blik verzachte-'

'Turf…' begon Juliet waarschuwend. Hij hield meteen zijn mond.

**Artemis had die blik al eens eerder gezien, vlak voor Juliet een uitzonderlijk onbeschofte pizzajongen 'gesuplexed' had**

'Goed zo, zussie. Vermorzel ze!'

– **Artemis had begrepen dat de suplex een worstelgreep was. Een ongebruikelijke hobby voor een tienermeisje. Maar ja, ze was dan ook een Butler.**

'Wat heeft dat er nou weer mee te maken?' vroeg Juliet onschuldig. Ze werd genegeerd.

'**Is er iets, Juliet?'**

**Juliet ging snel rechtop zitten. 'Mijn eigen schuld, Artemis. Ik had de gordijnen niet goed dichtgedaan. Mevrouw Fowl kon niet slapen.'**

'**Hm,' mompelde Artemis, terwijl hij langzaam de eikenhouten trap op liep.**

**Hij maakte zich zorgen over de toestand van zijn moeder. Ze had nu al heel lang geen daglicht meer gezien. **

Mevrouw Fowl kreeg een aantal bezorgde blikken toegeworpen, die ze zorgvuldig ontweek.

**Mocht ze op wonderbaarlijke wijze herstellen en weer vol energie de slaapkamer uit komen, dan zou dat wel het einde betekenen van zijn eigen uitzonderlijke vrijheid. Dan moest hij weer terug naar school en was het uit met zijn geavanceerde criminele ondernemingen.**

'Pardon? Je ging niet naar school? We gaan straks echt even een goed gesprek hebben hierover.'

**Hij klopte zachtjes op de dubbele boogdeuren. 'Moeder? Bent u wakker?'**

**Binnen werd iets tegen de deur gegooid. Het klonk kostbaar.**

'**Natuurlijk ben ik wakker! Hoe kan ik in godsnaam slapen in dit oogverblindende licht?'**

Zelfs Turf durfde hier geen sarcastische opmerking te maken.

**Artemis waagde zich naar binnen. Een antiek hemelbedwierp schaduwspiralen de duisternis in, en door een kier in de fluwelen gordijnen gluurde een piezeltje bleek licht. Angeline Fowl zat in elkaar gedoken op het bed, haar bleke armen en benen gloeiden wit op in het donker.**

'**Artemis, liefje. Waar ben je geweest?'**

**Artemis zuchtte. Ze herkende hem. Dat was een goed teken. **

'Wat bedoel je daar mee?' vroeg iedereen die niet van Angelines toestand had geweten in koor.

'**Op schoolreisje, moeder. Skiën in Oostenrijk.'**

Niemand had het hart om Artemis op zijn leugen te wijzen.

'**Ah, skiën,' zei Angeline zangerig. 'Wat heb ik daar een zin in. Misschien als je vader terug is.'**

**Artemis voelde een brok in zijn keel. Dat was niets voor hem. 'Ja, misschien als vader terug is.'**

'**Liefje, zou je die ellendige gordijnen dicht kunnen doen? Ik verdraag dat licht niet.'**

'**Natuurlijk, moeder.'**

**Artemis ging op de tast de kamer door, voorzichtig om de lage kledingkisten heen lopend die her en der op de vloer stonden. Eindelijk sloten zijn vingers zich om de fluwelen gordijnen. Heel even verkeerde hij in de verleiding ze wijd open te gooien, **

'Dat zou het alleen maar erger maken,' fluisterde Holly.

'Weet ik,' was het verdrietig klinkende antwoord.

**maar toen zuchtte hij en trok de kier zorgvuldig dicht.**

'**Bedankt, liefje. Trouwens, dat dienstmeisje moet weg. Die deugt nergens voor.'**

**Artemis zweeg. Juliet was de afgelopen drie jaar een hardwerkend en trouw lid van de Fowl-huishouding geweest.**

'Dankjewel, Aty.'

'Graag gedacht.' _**(A/N Hihi, snap je? Graag gedacht? Nee? Ik hou mijn toestenbord al. Hihi. Nu echt hoor.)**_

**Hij moest de vergeetachtigheid van zijn moeder maar eens in zijn voordeel gebruiken.**

'**U hebt natuurlijk gelijk, moeder. Ik was het al een tijdje van plan. Butler heeft een zusje dat volgens mij heel geschikt zou zijn voor deze baan. Ik heb het geloof ik al eens over haar gehad. Juliet?'**

**Angeline Fowl fronste haar wenkbrauwen. 'Juliet? Ja, die****naam komt me wel bekend voor. **

'Goh, ik vraag me af hoe dat komt.'

**Nou, iedereen is beter dan die stomme koe die we nu hebben. Wanneer kan ze beginnen?'**

'**Meteen. Ik zal Butler vragen of hij haar uit de personeelswoning wil laten komen.'**

'**Je bent een goede jongen, Artemis. Kom, geef je moeder eens een kus.'**

**Artemis stapte de schaduwrijke plooien van zijn moeders gewaad binnen. Ze rook geparfumeerd, als bloemblaadjes in water. Maar haar armen waren koud en zwak.**

Beckett en Myles waren in shock. Ze hadden hun moeder nooit zo kunnen voorstellen. Was ze ooit echt zo geweest?

'**O, liefje,' fluisterde ze, en haar stem bezorgde Artemis kippenvel in zijn nek. 'Ik hoor dingen. 's Nachts. Ze kruipen over de kussens, mijn oren in.'**

**Artemis voelde weer die brok in zijn keel. 'Misschien moesten we de gordijnen maar eens opendoen, moeder.'**

'**Nee,' snikte zijn moeder, terwijl ze hem losliet. 'Nee, want dan kan ik ze nog zien ook.'**

'**Moeder, alstublieft.'**

**Maar het had geen zin. Angeline was weg. Ze kroop naar de uiterste hoek van het bed en trok de deken op tot onder haar kin.**

'**Stuur het nieuwe meisje hierheen.'**

'**Ja, moeder.'**

'**Laat haar komkommerschijfjes en water meenemen.'**

'**Ja, moeder.'**

**Angeline keek hem boos aan, met sluwe ogen. 'En hou op met moeder tegen me te zeggen. Ik weet niet wíé je bent, maar je bent in elk geval niet mijn lieve kleine Arty.'**

Bijna iedereen staarde naar Artemis in shock. Geen wonder dat hij zo geworden was.

**Artemis knipperde een paar opstandige tranen weg. 'Natuurlijk. Neem me niet kwalijk, moe… Sorry.'**

'**Hm. En waag het niet hier ooit nog te komen, anders stuur****ik mijn man op je af. Hij is een heel belangrijk iemand, zie je.'**

'**Goed, mevrouw Fowl. Dit is de laatste keer dat u mij ziet.'**

'**Dat is je geraden.' Angeline bleef plotseling stokstijf zitten.**

'**Hoor je ze?'**

**Artemis schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik hoor niets…'**

'**Ze komen me halen. Ze zitten overal.'**

**Angeline dook onder de dekens. Toen Artemis de eikenhouten trap af liep kon hij haar verschrikte gesnik nog steeds horen.**

**Het Boek bleek veel taaier dan Artemis had verwacht. **

'Mooi zo,' kwam van Foaly.

'Maar niet taai genoeg,' neuriede Artemis, blij dat het gedoe met zijn moeder weer over was.

**Het was net of het zich actief tegen hem verzette. Ongeacht welk programma hij erop losliet, de computer kreeg niets voor elkaar.**

Foaly keek trots om zich heen. 'En jullie maar zeggen dat ik mijn werk niet goed doe.'

**Artemis had elke bladzijde uitgeprint en aan de wand van zijn studeerkamer geprikt. Soms hielp het als je de dingen voor je op papier zag. **

Minerva knikte, daar was ze het mee eens.

**Het schrift leek op niets wat hij ooit had gezien, en toch kwam het hem vreemd bekend voor.**

'Oh-o…'

**Het was duidelijk een combinatie van symbolische tekens en karakters, en de tekst slingerde zich zonder herkenbare volgorde over de bladzijde.**

**Het programma had een nieuwe richtlijn nodig, een centraal punt waarop het zich kon baseren. Hij scheidde alle tekens van elkaar en maakte vergelijkingen met Engelse, Chinese, Griekse, Arabische en Cyrillische teksten, en zelfs met teksten in het oud-Ierse alfabet. Niets.**

**Toen Juliet broodjes kwam brengen, joeg Artemis haar chagrijnig van frustratie weg.**

'Je had toen wel wat aardiger mogen zijn.'

'Sorry, Juliet.'

**Hij ging verder met de symbolen. Het meest voorkomende pictogram was een klein mannenfiguurtje. Hij nam aan dat het een man was, hoewel hij met zijn beperkte kennis van de elfenanatomie vermoedde dat het ook best een vrouw kon zijn. Toen bedacht hij iets. Artemis opende het vertaalprogramma, selecteerde Oude Talen en koos voor het Egyptisch.**

'Bah, stomme moddermens-na-apers.'

**Eindelijk! Bingo! Het mannelijke symbool leek opvallend veel op de weergave van de hondgod Anoebis in de hiërogliefen van de binnenste grafkamer van Toetanchamon. Dit klopte met zijn andere gegevens. De eerste door de mens geschreven verhalen gingen over elfen, en daarin werd gesuggereerd dat hun beschaving ouder was dan die van de mens zelf. Je zou denken dat de Egyptenaren gewoon een bestaand schrift aan hun eigen behoeften hadden aangepast.**

**Er waren nog meer overeenkomsten, maar de symbooltjes leken net niet genoeg op elkaar om door de computer opgepikt te worden. Dit zou helemaal handmatig gedaan moeten worden. Elke figuur in het Gnomisch moest worden uitvergroot, geprint en vervolgens met de hiërogliefen vergeleken.**

**Artemis voelde de opwinding van het succes in zijn ribbenkast bonken. Bijna elk elfenpictogram of elke elfenletter had een Egyptische tegenhanger. De meeste waren universeel, zoals de zon of vogels, maar sommige leken exclusief bovennatuurlijk, en die moesten op maat worden vertaald. De figuur Anoebis bij voorbeeld, sloeg als hondgod natuurlijk nergens op, dus veranderde Artemis hem zodanig dat er 'de koning van de elfen' stond.**

'Hebben jullie een koning?'

'Niet meer,' zei Qwan.

**Tegen middernacht had Artemis zijn bevindingen met succes in de Mac **

'Mac? _Mac?_ Daar speelden wij een eeuw geleden al mee! Hoe primitief!'

**ingevoerd. Hij hoefde nu alleen nog maar op 'decoderen' te klikken, en dat deed hij dan ook. Er kwam een lange, ingewikkelde reeks betekenisloze onzin te voorschijn.**

**Een normaal kind zou er al lang mee gekapt zijn, de gemiddelde volwassene zou waarschijnlijk alleen nog maar op het toetsenbord hebben kunnen rammen. Zo niet Artemis. Dit boek was een uitdaging en hij moest en zou winnen.**

'Jij hebt vreemde hersens.' zei Nr. 1 terwijl hij naar Artemis staarde.

'Eeh.. Bedankt?'

**De letters klopten, dat wist hij zeker. Alleen de volgorde was nog verkeerd. Artemis wreef de slaap uit zijn ogen en keek weer naar de bladzijden. Elk stukje tekst was omgeven door een ononderbroken lijn. Dit zouden de paragrafen of hoofdstukken kunnen zijn, maar die moesten niet op de gebruikelijke manier – van links naar rechts en van boven naar onder – worden gelezen.**

**Artemis sloeg aan het experimenteren. Hij probeerde het Arabische van rechts naar links, en de Chinese kolommen. Het werkte allemaal niet. Toen zag hij dat alle bladzijden één ding met elkaar gemeen hadden: een middengedeelte. De andere symbolen stonden om dit deel heen gegroepeerd. **

'Wow, wacht eens even, lezen jullie in spiralen?'

'Niet meer, veel elfen kregen daar migraine van.'

De mensen in de kamer knikte begrijpend, behalve Beckett, die zich afvroeg wat deze 'migreene' was.

**Misschien was er dus een centraal beginpunt. Maar waar moest je daarna dan heen? Artemis keek de bladzijden erop na of ze verder nog iets gemeenschappelijks hadden. Na een paar minuten had hij die gevonden. Op elke bladzijde stond in de hoek een piepkleine speerpunt. Zou dit een pijl kunnen zijn? Een richting? Ga deze kant op? Dan zou de theorie dus zijn: begin in het midden. Volg de pijl.**

**Het computerprogramma was niet op een dergelijke taak berekend, dus moest Artemis improviseren. Met een hobbymesje en een liniaal sneed hij de regels van de eerste bladzijde van het Boek los en paste die op de traditionele manier van de westerse talen weer in elkaar: van links naar rechts, in regels. Toen scande hij de bladzijde opnieuw en voerde die door het aangepaste Egyptische vertaalprogramma.**

**De computer zoemde en ronkte en zette alle informatie over naar bits. Een aantal malen stopte hij en vroeg om een karakter of een symbool te bevestigen. Naarmate de machine de nieuwe taal leerde, gebeurde dit steeds minder. Uiteindelijk flitsten er twee woorden over het scherm: DOCUMENT GECONVERTEERD. Met van uitputting en opwinding trillende vingers klikte Artemis op 'print'. Er rolde één enkele bladzijde uit de laserprinter. Die was nu in het Engels. Ja, er stonden wat fouten in, het moest nog wat worden bijgeschaafd, maar het was goed leesbaar en, wat belangrijker was, volkomen begrijpelijk.**

'Geweldig gewoon,' mompelde Trubbels sarcastisch.

**Artemis was zich er ten volle van bewust dat hij waarschijnlijk de eerste mens in duizenden jaren was die de magische woorden had weten te ontcijferen, en hij deed zijn bureaulamp aan en begon te lezen:**

_**Het Boek van het Volk**_

_**Instructies voor onze toverkracht en levensregels**_

_**Ik ben uw leraar van kruiden en spreuken**_

_**Laat u kijken in de alchemistische keuken**_

_**Eer mij immer, eer mij tot het eind**_

_**Vergeet mij en uw magie verdwijnt**_

_**Geboden ten getale van tien maal tien**_

_**Geven het antwoord op alle mysteriën**_

_**Kuren, vloeken, tovenarij**_

_**Elk geheim wordt u onthuld, door mij**_

_**Maar, Elf, weet dat ik niet ben bedoeld**_

_**Voor hem die boven in de modder woelt**_

_**En voor immer vervloekt is hij in elk geval**_

_**Die een voor een mijn geheimen verraden zal**_

'Dus met die vleugelelf gaat het slecht aflopen?' vroeg Angeline.

Tegelijkertijd vroeg Minerva aan Artemis of zij misschien een inkijkje zou mogen hebben in het boek, maar ze werd onderbroken door alle elfen in de kamer. 'Een moddermens dat onze geheimen kent is genoeg hoor!'

**Artemis kon het bloed in zijn oren horen bonken. Hij had ze te pakken. Ze zouden als mieren onder zijn voeten zijn. **

'Pardon?!'

**Al hun geheimen zouden door de technologie worden blootgelegd. **

Opeens kreeg Foaly een misselijke blik op zijn gezicht. Hij had zich namelijk net gerealiseerd dat hun geheimen waren blootgelegd door niets anders dan de hersens en de technologie van een moddermens… Wat een nachtmerrie!

**Plotseling werd hij ontzettend moe en hij zakte achterover in zijn stoel. Er moest nog zoveel gedaan worden. Om te beginnen moesten er nog drieënveertig bladzijden worden vertaald.**

**Hij drukte op de knop van de intercom die hem met de speakers overal in huis verbond. 'Butler. Haal Juliet en kom naar boven. Jullie moeten een paar puzzels voor me oplossen.'**

**Misschien kan op dit punt aanbeland een beetje familiegeschiedenis geen kwaad.**

'Of wel,' zei Angeline, met een blik op de tweeling.

**De Fowls waren met recht legendarische criminelen. Generaties lang hadden ze zich aan de verkeerde kant van de wet geplaatst, en hadden zo genoeg geld verzameld om een keurig leven te kunnen leiden. Maar zodra het zover was, bleek dat keurige leven ze natuurlijk helemaal niet te bevallen en keerden ze bijna direct weer terug tot de misdaad.**

De tweeling staarde met open mond en grote ogen naar het boek, alsof het net weggevlogen was om in Alaska te gaan wonen.

**Artemis de Eerste, de vader van onze hoofdpersoon, was degene die het familiefortuin erdoorheen had gejaagd. Toen communistisch Rusland uiteengevallen was, had Artemis senior besloten een enorme portie van het Fowl-fortuin te investeren in nieuwe scheepsverbindingen naar het vasteland. Nieuwe consumenten, zo redeneerde hij, zouden nieuwe consumptiegoederen nodig hebben. De Russische maffia was helemaal niet gediend van een westerling die zich met hun markt kwam bemoeien, en dus besloot men hem een lesje te leren. Deze les kwam in de vorm van een gestolen Stinger-projectiel dat op de Fowl Star werd afgeschoten toen ze langs Moermansk voer. Artemis senior was aan boord van het schip, samen met de oom van Butler en 250.000 blikjes cola – een aardige knal.**

'Dat is nogal zwakjes uitgedrukt…'

**De Fowls zaten niet aan de grond, bij lange na niet, maar hun status als miljardair waren ze kwijt.**

'Ach, verdorie!'

**Artemis de Tweede zwoer plechtig dat hij dit zou goedmaken. Hij zou het familiefortuin herstellen. En dat zou hij op zijn eigen unieke manier doen.**

'En die unieke manier is door een vrouwelijk elfBI-kapitein te ontvoeren,' mompelde Holly geïrriteerd. Ze had al verwacht dat dit boek niet het leukste zou zijn.

**Zodra het Boek was vertaald, kon Artemis serieus plannen beginnen te maken. Hij wist al wat het doel was, en nu kon hij gaan bedenken hoe hij dat moest bereiken.**

**Het einddoel was natuurlijk: goud. Het Volk scheen bijna****net zo dol op het geliefde metaal als mensen. Elke elf had zijn eigen geheime voorraad, maar als het aan Artemis lag zou dat niet lang meer duren. **

'Als het aan onze twaalfjarige Arty lag, had niemand, behalve hij dan, meer een cent.'

**Tegen de tijd dat hij klaar was, zou er minstens één elf met lege zakken rondlopen.**

**Na achttien uur ononderbroken slapen en een licht ontbijt ging Artemis naar zijn studeerkamer boven, die hij van zijn vader had geërfd. Het was een ouderwetse kamer – donker eikenhout en boekenkasten van de vloer tot het plafond – maar Artemis had hem volgestouwd met de nieuwste computer-snufjes. In diverse hoeken van de kamer stond een hele batterij op een netwerk aangesloten Apple's te snorren. **

'Jummie, appels!' Beckett likte zijn lippen af. Myles probeerde hem nog uit te leggen dat het een computer- en elektronicamerk was, maar gaf het na een minuut op.

**Een daarvan toonde de website van CNN via een DAT-projector, en wierp sterk uitvergrote beelden van actuele gebeurtenissen tegen de achterwand.**

**Butler was er al, en was bezig de computers op te starten. 'Zet ze allemaal uit, behalve het Boek. Hier heb ik rust voor nodig.'**

**De bediende schrok op. De CNN-site liep al bijna een jaar. Artemis was ervan overtuigd dat het nieuws over de redding van zijn vader uit die hoek zou komen. Als hij die site afsloot, betekende dat dat hij het eindelijk opgaf.**

'**Allemaal?'**

**Artemis keek even naar de achterwand. 'Ja,' zei hij ten slotte. 'Allemaal.'**

Iedereen was doodstil tijdens dit moment.

**Butler waagde het zijn werkgever vriendelijk op de schouder te kloppen, één keer maar, en ging toen weer aan het werk. Artemis liet zijn knokkels knakken. Het was tijd dat hij ging doen wat hij het best kon: laaghartige plannen smeden.**


	4. Holly

Angeline glimlachte toen ze de titel van het volgende hoofdstuk gaf. Ze overhandigde het boek aan Holly. 'Ik denk dat jij dit hoofdstuk maar moet lezen.'

'Oke, hier gaat ie…'

**HOLLY**

**Holly Short lag op bed in stilte kwaad te wezen. **

'Daar is niets bijzonders aan,' zei Turf met een grijns.

**Daar was niets bijzonders aan.**

'…wow.'

**Elfen stonden over het algemeen niet bekend om hun hartelijkheid. Maar Holly was nu in een uitzonderlijk slechte stemming, zelfs voor iemand van het Volk.**

'Zit dit boek nou te zeggen dat wij chagrijnig en bozig zijn?' vroeg Holly… nou, chagrijnig en bozig.

'Hmm, ik denk dat ik straks even wat in mijn computer ga aanpassen…' mompelde Dr. Argon.

**Misschien is een beschrijving handiger dan een lezing over de wordingsgeschiedenis van het Volk. Holly Short had een nootbruine huid, kort kastanjebruin haar en hazelnootbruine ogen. Ze had een haakneus en haar mond was vol als die van een engeltje, en dat klopte ook wel als je bedacht dat Cupido haar overgrootvader was. **

'Bestond Cupido echt?'

'Ja, natuurlijk.'

**Haar moeder was een Europese elf met een vurig temperament**

'Dat heeft onze Holly ook geërfd,' zeiden Foaly en Turf in koor, om tot stilte te worden gemaand door een boze blik van Holly.

**en een rank figuurtje. Holly was ook slank van gestalte en ze had lange, taps toelopende vingers, heel geschikt om een zoemstok **

Beckett leek nogal gefascineerd door het idee van een 'zoemstok'. Dat, of hij zag een vlieg in de buurt van het boek.

**mee vast te houden. Haar oren waren natuurlijk puntig. Holly was precies één meter lang, en daarmee zat ze maar een centimeter onder het elfengemiddelde, maar zelfs één centimeter kan een enorm verschil uitmaken als je er toch al niet zo veel hebt.**

'Tja, jullie zijn dan ook minuscuul…'

'Hé!'

**Commandant Root was de oorzaak van Holly's ellende. **

Iedereen die Julius kende keek verdrietig naar de grond, ze waren nog steeds niet helemaal over zijn dood heen.

**Root****had Holly al vanaf de eerste dag op de huid gezeten. De commandant had besloten aanstoot te nemen aan het feit dat de eerste vrouwelijke officier in de geschiedenis van de Opsporingsdienst aan zijn team was toegewezen. **

'Nou, dat is wel een beetje seksistisch hoor!'

**Opsporing stond bekend als een gevaarlijke functie, met een hoog sterftecijfer, en Root vond dat een meisje daar niet thuishoorde. Nou, hij zou toch aan het idee moeten wennen, want Holly Short was niet van plan voor hem of voor wie dan ook te vertrekken.**

'Nou…..'

**Ze zou het nooit toegeven, maar er was nog een andere mogelijke oorzaak voor haar rothumeur: het Ritueel. **

'Het wat?' vroegen Artemis' ouders.

Als antwoord las Holly verder.

**Ze was nu al een paar manen lang van plan geweest dat uit te voeren, maar op de een of andere manier was het of ze er nooit tijd voor had. En als Root erachter kwam dat haar toverkracht aan het opraken was, dan zou ze meteen naar de Transportdienst overgeplaatst worden, zoveel was zeker.**

**Holly rolde van haar futon af en liep stommelend de douche in. Dat was één voordeel van dicht bij het centrum van de aarde wonen: het water was altijd warm. Geen daglicht natuurlijk, maar dat was in ruil voor privacy slechts een geringe prijs. Ondergronds. De laatste mensvrije zone. Niets was zo heerlijk als na een lange dag werken thuiskomen, je schild uitzetten en in een slijmerig bubbelbad zakken. Hemels.**

Bijna iedereen keek Holly raar aan. 'Ik dacht dat je daar helemaal geen fan van was?' vroeg Trubbels verbaasd.

**De elf kleedde zich aan, ritste de dofgroene overall tot onder haar kin dicht en bond haar helm vast. De uniformen van de elfBI waren heel hip tegenwoordig. Niets vergeleken met het kneuterige pak dat de strijdmacht vroeger had moeten dragen. Schoenen met gespen, rode puntmutsen en kniebroeken!**

Aan het einde van deze paragraaf lagen de mensen en heksenmeesters in de kamer in een deuk. Hilarisch gewoon!

**Echt waar. Geen wonder dat elfen en kabouters in de menselijke folklore zulke belachelijke figuren waren. **

Nog meer gelach, en een aantal blozende elfen.

**Nou, het was waarschijnlijk maar beter zo. Als het Moddervolk wist dat de Amerikaanse FBI eigenlijk voortkwam uit de elfBI, het Elf Beveiligings Instituut,**

'Echt?' vroeg Juliet.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet joh! Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij? Het staat toch duidelijk voor Falende Bijen Instituut? Wat heeft dat nou te maken met de elfBI?'

'Je hoeft niet zo sarcastisch te doen hoor, Stinkerd.'

'Echt niet Stinker?'

'HOU OP! En laat me nu verder lezen,' riep Holly.

**zouden ze hun mening wel herzien en misschien wel stappen ondernemen om hen uit te roeien. **

'Waarom zouden we dat nou doen?'

**Ze konden dus maar beter niet opvallen en de vastgeroeste ideeën van de mens laten voor wat ze waren.**

**Nu de maan bovengronds al aan de hemel stond, was er geen tijd meer voor een fatsoenlijk ontbijt. Holly pakte een restje brandnetelmilkshake **

'Oooh! Jummie!' je kan wel raden wie dat zei…

**uit de koelkast en dronk die in de tunnels op. Zoals gewoonlijk was het chaos op de grote verkeersweg. Vleugelelfen verstopten de doorgang als stenen in een fles. De gnomen werkten ook niet echt mee, want zoals die met hun dikke wiegende achterwerk voortsjokten,**

Die opmerking zorgde voor heel wat gegiechel.

**blokkeerden ze twee wegstroken. Op elke vochtig stukje grond wemelde het van de vloekpadden die scholden als bootwerkers. **

'Ik wil er een voor mijn 'spirimenten!'/'Padje!' werd er geroepen door de tweeling. Je snapt wel wie wat zei.

**Dit specifieke soort was als een grap begonnen, maar had zich als een epidemie uitgebreid. **

**Dat had iemand zeker zijn toverstok gekost.**

'Toverstok?' begon Artemis Sr. geamuseerd. 'Gaan jullie soms ook naar Zweinstein?'

'Gaan wij naar wàt?'

'Laat maar.'

**Holly worstelde zich een weg door de menigte, in de richting van het Instituut. Buiten Schoffels Schoffel Warenhuis was al een relletje uitgebroken. ElfBI-korporaal Newt **

'Newt?' kwam weer van Artemis Sr. 'Weet je héél zeker dat je niet toevallig ene Harry Potter kent?'

'Harry wie?'

'Nog maals, laat maar.'

_**(A/N: Voor diegenen die het niet snappen, N.E.W.T. is de Engelse variant van de P.U.I.S.T.)**_

**probeerde het op te lossen. Veel succes ermee. Holly had in ieder geval het geluk dat ze boven de grond werkte.**

**De deuren van het Beveiligings Instituut werden geblokkeerd door demonstranten. De bendeoorlog tussen kobolds en dwergen was weer opgelaaid, **

Turf begon boos te mompelen. 'Dat idiote broederschap…. Waar zijn Dwergen bang voor? Vuur! En wie zijn de enige wezens die vuurballen kunnen maken? Kobolden! Dus wie zoeken ze ruzie mee? KOBOLDEN! Idioten…'

**en elke ochtend draafden er hele hordes woedende ouders op om de vrijlating van hun onschuldig**

Holly snoof. Onschuldig. Ha.

**kroost te eisen. Holly snoof. Als er al een onschuldige kobold bestond, dan was Holly hem nog nooit tegengekomen. Ze klonterden nu samen in de cellen, daarbij bendeliederen bulderend en vuurballen naar elkaar gooiend.**

**Holly werkte zich met haar schouders een weg door de menigte. 'Opzij,' bromde ze. 'ElfBI.'**

**Ze vlogen op haar af als vliegen op een stinkworm.**

'Nou, dat werkt goed.' Mompelde Nr. 1.

In de tussentijd vroeg Beckett van alles over stinkwormen. Ze leken hem heel interessant.

'**Mijn Grompot is onschuldig!'**

'Tuurlijk, joh! En ik ben een stinkworm!' gromde Trubbels.

Beckett keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Echt?'

Het leek Trubbels beter om maar geen antwoord te geven.

'**Wreedheid van de politie!'**

'Zoals gewoonlijk,' mopperde Holly.

'**Officier, zou u mijn kindje zijn dekentje willen brengen? Anders kan hij niet slapen.'**

'Hah! Ik hoop dat hij dat doet! Gênant!' jubelde Turf.

**Holly stelde haar vizier in op de spiegelstand en negeerde hen allemaal. Vroeger dwong je met je uniform nog respect af, maar dat was verleden tijd. Nu was je een doelwit. **

'Voor wat?'

'Wacht maar, dat hoor je het vanzelf.'

'**Neem me niet kwalijk, officier, maar ik kan mijn potje met wratten nergens vinden.' **

'Potje met ….?'

'Ja, hebben jullie dat niet dan?'

'**Alstublieft, jonge elf, mijn kat is in een stalactiet geklommen.' Of: 'Als u even een minuutje hebt, kapitein, zou u me dan kunnen vertellen hoe ik bij de Bron van de Jeugd kom?' **

'Dat zou ik ook wel willen weten,' zei Artemis. 'Blijf je dan eeuwig jong?'

De elfen hielden wijselijk hun mond. Ze hadden geen zin om voor eeuwig met Artemis opgescheept te zitten.

**Holly huiverde. Toeristen. Ze had zelf al genoeg aan haar hoofd.**

**Meer dan ze wist, zoals ze spoedig zou ontdekken.**

**In de hal was een kleptomane dwerg druk bezig de zakken van alle andere personen in de rij voor de registratiebalie te rollen, inclusief die van de officier aan wie hij met handboeien vastzat. Holly sloeg hem met haar zoemstok tegen zijn achterwerk. De elektrische lading verschroeide het zitgedeelte van zijn leren broek. 'Wat doe jij hier, Turf?'**

'Hé, dat ben jij, Stinkerd!'

'Ja, nu wordt het verhaal ineens een stuk beter, toch, Stinker?'

'Ik vraag me echt af hoe jullie aan die belachelijke bijnamen komen…'

**Turf schrok op en de smokkelwaar viel uit zijn mouwen.**

'**Officier Short,' jammerde hij, zijn gezicht een masker van spijt, 'ik kan er niets aan doen. Het is nu eenmaal mijn aard.'**

'**Dat weet ik, Turf. En het is onze aard om je voor een paar eeuwen in de gevangenis te gooien.' Ze knipoogde naar de officier die de dwerg had gearresteerd. 'Fijn dat je zo waakzaam blijft.'**

**De elf bloosde en knielde om zijn portemonnee en badge op te pakken.**

'Heb je soms een geheim vriendje, Holly?'

'Hou je kop, Foaly.'

'Hé, centaurers zijn nobele dieren!'

'Oke, hou je hoofd! Nu tevreden?'

'Niet echt nee…'

**Holly sloop langs Roots kantoor, in de hoop dat ze haar eigen hokje zou bereiken voordat–**

**SHORT! HIER KOMEN!**

'Betrapt!'

**Holly zuchtte.**_**Oké, daar gaan we weer.**_

**Ze stopte haar helm onder haar arm, streek de vouwen in haar uniform glad en stapte het kantoor van commandant Root binnen.**

**Roots gezicht was paars van woede. Dit was min of meer zijn normale toestand, **

'Dat klink niet erg gezond,' merkte Angeline op.

**een feit waaraan hij de bijnaam 'Bietenkop' te danken had. Er liep op kantoor een weddenschap over hoe lang hij nog had voor zijn hart zou exploderen. De inzet was een halve eeuw… maximaal.**

**Commandant Root tikte tegen de maan-o-meter op zijn pols. 'Nou?' vroeg hij. 'Hoe laat is het volgens jou?'**

'Kwart voor-' begon Turf.

'Klep dicht,' beval Juliet.

'Zeg het toverwoord.'

'Abracadabra. Zo, en nu stil zijn hoor.'

**Holly voelde dat ze zelf ook rood aanliep. Ze was nauwelijks een minuut te laat. Er hadden zich minstens tien officieren van deze dienst nog niet gemeld, maar Root had het altijd op haar gemunt. 'De verkeersweg,' mompelde ze zwakjes. 'Er waren vier rijstroken afgesloten.'**

'**Hou die klotesmoezen voor je!' brulde de commandant. 'Je weet hoe dat gaat in het centrum! Sta dan een paar minuten eerder op!'**

**Hij had gelijk, ze wist hoe druk het altijd in Haven was. Holly Short was een geboren en getogen stadself. Sinds de mensen met experimenten met mineraalboringen waren begonnen, waren er steeds meer elfen uit de ondiepe forten verdreven, de diepte en veiligheid van Haven-Stad in. De metropool was nu overbevolkt en onderbemand. En nu was er een groepering bezig om auto's in het voetgangersgedeelte van het stadscentrum toe te laten. Alsof het er zo al niet genoeg stonk,****met al die plattelandskobolds die er rondhingen.**

**Root had gelijk. Ze moest een beetje eerder opstaan. Maar dat ging ze toch niet doen. Dat deed ze pas als alle anderen dat ook moesten.**

'**Ik weet wat je denkt,' zei Root. 'Waarom moet ik jou nou toch steeds hebben? Waarom ga ik nooit tegen al die andere slapjanussen tekeer?'**

'Dat wilde ik toen inderdaad erg graag weten,' merkte Holly op.

**Holly zei niets, maar het droop van haar af dat ze het ermee eens was.**

'**Zal ik je eens vertellen waarom dat is?'**

'Graag.'

**Holly waagde het te knikken.**

'**Dat is omdat jij een meisje bent.'**

'Nou, dat klinkt behoorlijk seksistisch.'

**Holly voelde dat haar vingers zich tot vuisten balden. Als ze het niet dacht!**

'**Maar niet waarom jij denkt,' ging Root verder. 'Jij bent het eerste meisje in de Opsporingsdienst. Het allereerste. Je bent een testcase, een voorbeeld. Elke beweging die jij maakt, wordt door een miljoen elfen in de gaten gehouden. Er is heel wat hoop op jou gevestigd. Maar er zijn ook heel wat vooroordelen tegen je. De toekomst van de ordehandhaving ligt in jouw handen, en op dit moment zou ik zeggen dat dat een beetje te veel voor je is.'**

'Nou, dat verklaart een hoop.'

**Holly knipperde met haar ogen. Zoiets had Root nog nooit eerder gezegd. Meestal was het: 'Maak je helm vast!' 'Ga rechtop staan!', bla bla bla.**

'Hij zal het vast fijn vinden om te weten dat je altijd zo goed naar hem luisterde.'

'**Jij moet je van je beste kant laten zien, Short, en dat betekent dat je beter moet zijn dan alle anderen.' Root zuchtte en leunde achterover in zijn draaistoel. 'Ik weet het niet met jou, Holly. Al sinds die affaire in Hamburg niet.'**

'Wat is daar dan gebeurd?'

'Daar praat ik liever niet over…'

**Holly kreunde. De Hamburg-affaire was een volslagen ramp geweest. Een van de criminelen was naar de oppervlakte gevlucht en had met het Moddervolk proberen te onderhandelen om asiel aan te vragen. Root had de tijd stilgezet, de Veiligheidsdienst te hulp geroepen en vier keer een geheugenwissing gedaan. Heel veel verspilde politietijd. Allemaal haar schuld.**

'Oh, dat dus.'

**De commandant pakte een formulier van zijn bureau. 'Het heeft geen zin. Ik heb een besluit genomen. Ik zet je bij Transport en ik laat je plaats innemen door korporaal Gevel.'**

'**Gevel!' explodeerde Holly. 'Dat is een bimbo. Een leeghoofd. Van haar kunt u geen testcase maken!'**

Trubbels keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Vind je? Ze is altijd zo aardig!'

**Roots gezicht werd een nog donkerder tint paars. 'Dat kan ik wel en dat ga ik doen ook. Waarom niet? Jij hebt je aan mij nooit van je beste kant laten zien… Of je beste kant is gewoon niet goed genoeg. Het spijt me, Short, je hebt je kans gehad.'**

**De commandant ging weer verder met zijn papieren – duidelijk einde verhaal. De bespreking was ten einde. Holly stond daar maar, totaal verbijsterd. Ze had het verknald. De beste carrièrekans die ze ooit zou krijgen, en die had ze verprutst. Eén fout, en haar toekomst was naar de knoppen. Het was niet eerlijk. Holly voelde een woedeaanval opkomen, wat helemaal niets voor haar was, en ze slikte hem weg. Dit was niet het moment om kwaad te worden.**

'En hier komt de comeback!'

'**Commandant Root, meneer. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik nog één kans verdien.'**

**Root keek niet eens op. 'En waarom dan wel?'**

**Holly haalde diep adem. 'Vanwege mijn staat van dienst, meneer. Die spreekt voor zich, afgezien van dat in Hamburg dan. Tien succesvolle opsporingsoperaties. Geen enkele geheugenwissing of tijdsstop, afgezien van–'**

'–**dat in Hamburg,' maakte Root haar zin af.**

**Holly waagde het erop. 'Als ik een man was – een van uw gekoesterde vleugelelfen – zouden we dit gesprek niet eens voeren.'**

'Oei, je bevindt je op gevaarlijk terrein, Holly.'

**Root keek als gebeten op. 'Ho eens even, kapitein Short–'**

**Hij werd onderbroken door het gebliep van een van de telefoons op zijn bureau. Toen van twee, en toen drie. Op de muur achter hem kwam een gigantisch videoscherm krakend tot leven.**

**Root sloeg op de knop van de luidspreker en schakelde alle bellers naar de telefonische vergaderstand.**

**Ja'?**

'**We hebben een vluchteling.'**

**Root knikte. 'Is er iets op de Scopes?'**

**Scopes was de handelsnaam voor de stiekeme zenderzoekers die aan de Amerikaanse communicatiesatellieten vastzaten.**

'Dat klinkt zeer interessant…' begon Artemis Sr, maar hij stopte onmiddellijk toen hij de waarschuwende blik van zijn vrouw zag.

'**Ja,' zei beller nummer twee. 'Een grote bliep in Europa. Zuid-Italië. Geen schild.'**

**Root vloekte. Een elf zonder schild kon door stervelingen gezien worden, maar dat zou nog niet zo erg zijn als de overtreder er een beetje menselijk uit zou zien.**

'Dat klinkt niet goed.'

'**Soort?'**

'**Slecht nieuws, commandant,' zei beller nummer drie. 'We hebben hier te maken met een misdadige trol.'**

'Dat klink helemaal niet goed,' zei Angeline nog een keer.

'Het valt wel mee, Mevrouw Fowl,' zei Butler. 'Zo sterk zijn ze nou ook weer niet.'

**Root wreef in zijn ogen. Waarom gebeurden die dingen altijd als híj dienst had? Holly begreep zijn frustratie wel. Trollen waren de gemeenste wezens van de diepste tunnels. Ze dwaalden door het labyrint en joegen op alles wat de pech had hun pad te kruisen. In hun piepkleine hersentjes was geen plek****voor regels of zelfbeheersing. Soms raakte er wel eens een in de schacht van een hogedruklift verzeild. Meestal werden ze dan door de geconcentreerde lucht gebraden, **

'Dat klinkt pijnlijk,' merkte Juliet op.

**maar het gebeurde ook wel dat een het overleefde, en dan werd hij naar de oppervlakte geschoten. Gek van de pijn en krankzinnig van maar het kleinste beetje licht verwoestten ze dan alles wat er voor hun voeten liep. **

'Geweldige wezens,' verzuchtte Turf.

'Dat zeg je alleen maar omdat jij er op een gereden hebt.'

'Dus?'

**Root schudde zijn hoofd en vermande zich toen. 'Oké, kapitein Short. Het ziet ernaar uit dat je je kans krijgt. Je loopt op volle kracht, neem ik aan?'**

'**Ja, meneer,' **

'Tut, tut, Holly, niet liegen hoor,' zie Turf.

'Zeg jij.'

'Goed punt.'

**loog Holly, zich er maar al te goed van bewust dat Root haar onmiddellijk op non-actief zou zetten als hij wist dat ze het Ritueel had verwaarloosd.**

'**Mooi. Pak een zijarm en haast je naar het crisisgebied.'**

**Holly keek naar het videoscherm. Scopes zond hogeresolutiebeelden uit van een Italiaanse vestingstad. Een rode stip bewoog zich met grote snelheid over het platteland in de richting van de menselijke bevolking.**

'**Doe een grondige verkenning en breng dan verslag uit. Je mag hem níét inrekenen. Is dat begrepen?'**

'Wedden dat ze hem toch gaat proberen in te rekenen?' zei Turf.

Niemand nam de weddenschap aan, want, Holly kennende, zou ze dat zeker weten doen.

'**Ja, meneer.'**

'**Wij zijn het laatste kwartaal al zes man door aanvallen van trollen kwijtgeraakt. Zes man. En dat onder de grond, op bekend terrein.'**

'**Ik begrijp het, meneer.'**

**Root tuitte twijfelend zijn lippen. 'Begrijp je het, Short? Begrijp je het echt?'**

'**Ik geloof van wel, meneer.'**

'**Heb je ooit gezien wat een trol kan aanrichten bij een wezen van vlees en bloed?'**

'**Nee, meneer. Niet van dichtbij, meneer.'**

'**Mooi. Zorg dan dat vandaag niet je eerste keer wordt.'**

'**Begrepen.'**

'Heel zeker weten?'

**Root keek haar boos aan. 'Ik weet niet hoe het komt, kapitein Short, maar telkens wanneer je het met me eens dreigt te zijn, word ik bijzonder nerveus.'**

'Dat heb ik nou ook!'

**Root had alle reden om nerveus te zijn. Als hij had geweten waar deze vrij simpele opdracht op zou uitdraaien, zou hij zich waarschijnlijk hebben bedacht. Vanavond zou er ter plekke geschiedenis worden geschreven. En dan ging het niet om van die gezellige geschiedenis als de ontdekking van radium of de eerste mens op de maan. Nee, het was meer van die slechte geschiedenis, in de trant van de Spaanse Inquisitie en 'daar komt de Hindenburg'. Slecht voor mensen**_**en**_**elfen. Slecht voor iedereen.**

'Sorry…' zei Artemis.

**Holly ging rechtstreeks naar de schachten. Haar anders zo kwebbelige mondje vormde nu een grimmige streep van vastberadenheid. Eén kans, meer niet. Ze zou haar concentratie door niets laten verstoren.**

**De gebruikelijke rij elfen die op een vakantievisum hoopten, reikte helemaal tot de hoek van Lift-Plaza, maar Holly liep erlangs door met haar badge te zwaaien. Een vechtlustige gnoom weigerde opzij te gaan.**

'**Waarom mogen die elfBI-lui toch altijd voor? Wat is er zo bijzonder aan jullie?'**

**Holly haalde diep adem door haar neus. Te allen tijde beleefd blijven. **

'Echt waar? Waarom doe je dat nou nooit bij mij?' vroeg Turf.

'**Politiezaken, meneer. Dus als u mij er nu langs zou willen laten?'**

**De gnoom krabde aan zijn gigantische achterwerk. 'Ik heb gehoord dat jullie van de elfBI die politiezaken alleen maar verzinnen om even wat maanlicht te kunnen zien. Dat heb ik gehoord.'**

'Ja, dat zei je net ook al.'

**Holly probeerde geamuseerd te glimlachen. Wat zich daadwerkelijk om haar lippen aftekende, was meer een citroen-zure grijns.**

'**Degene die u dat heeft wijsgemaakt is een idioot… meneer.**

Holly lachte, 'Later bleek dat hij het zelf had bedacht,' legde ze uit.

**ElfBI waagt zich alleen maar boven de grond als het strikt noodzakelijk is.'**

**De gnoom fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. Hij had het gerucht duidelijk zelf verzonnen en vermoedde dat Holly hem net voor idioot had uitgemaakt. **

Nu lachte iedereen.

**Tegen de tijd dat hij daar achter was, was Holly de dubbele deuren al door.**

**Foaly stond in de controlekamer op haar te wachten. Foaly was een paranoïde centaur, ervan overtuigd dat de menselijke informatiediensten zijn transport- en bewakingsnetwerk in de gaten hielden. Om te voorkomen dat ze zijn gedachten konden lezen droeg hij altijd een muts van aluminiumfolie.**

**Hij keek als gebeten op toen Holly door de schuifdeuren binnenkwam.**

'**Heeft iemand je hier naar binnen zien gaan?'**

**Holly dacht er even over na. 'De FBI, de CIA, de NASA, de DEA, de MI6. O ja, en de IIG.'**

'De IIG?' vroeg Qwan verbaasd.

'Wacht maar, je hoort het vanzelf.'

**Foaly keek bedenkelijk. 'De IIG?'**

'**Iedereen In 't Gebouw,' grinnikte Holly.**

**Foaly stond op uit zijn draaistoel en klepperde naar haar toe. 'O, heel grappig, Short. Echt een giller. **

'Dat vond ik nou ook,' grinnikte Trubbels, 'Iedereen die paardemans belachelijk maakt, verdient wat mij betreft een lintje.'

'Hé!'

**Ik dacht dat je door het Hamburg-incident inmiddels wel iets minder brutaal zou zijn. Als ik jou was zou ik me maar op deze klus concentreren.'**

**Holly vermande zich. Hij had gelijk. **

'Zoals gewoonlijk.' Je raadt wel wie dat zei.

'**Oké, Foaly. Vertel me wat ik moet weten.'**

**De centaur wees naar een live-uitzending van de Eurosat, die op een groot plasmascherm te zien was.**

'**Die rode stip is de trol. Hij is op weg naar Martina Franca, een vestingstad in de buurt van Brindisi. Voor zover wij kunnen nagaan is hij in luchtgat E7 terechtgekomen. Dat was aan het afkoelen na een aardelancering, anders was die trol inmiddels krokant geroosterd.'**

**Holly grijnsde. Leuk, dacht ze.**

'**We hebben in zoverre geluk dat ons doelwit onderweg wat te eten is tegengekomen. Hij heeft een paar uur op twee koeien staan kauwen, dus daar hebben we wat tijd mee gewonnen.'**

'Die arme koeien,' zei Angeline verdrietig.

'**Twee koeien?' riep Holly uit. 'Hoe groot is die gast wel niet?'**

**Foaly trok zijn foliemuts wat beter over zijn hoofd. 'Stiertrol. Helemaal volgroeid. Honderdtachtig kilo, met slagtanden als een wild zwijn. Een echt wíld zwijn.'**

**Holly slikte. Plotseling was Opsporing echt een veel betere baan dan Beveiliging.**

'**Oké. Wat heb je voor me?'**

**Foaly galoppeerde naar de tafel met apparatuur. Hij pakte iets wat op een rechthoekig horloge leek. 'Lokator. Als jij hem vindt, vinden wij jou. Het gewone werk.'**

'**Video?'**

**De centaur klikte een kleine cilinder in de daartoe bestemde groef op Holly's helm. 'Live verbinding. Batterij op kernenergie. **

'Is het afval daarvan niet slecht voor het milieu?' vroeg Angeline bezorgd.

'Maak u maar geen zorgen, we hebben een geweldige manier gevonden om dat spul te neutraliseren!' zei Foaly opgewekt, en, zoals gewoonlijk, heel trots op zijn elfentechnologie.

**Geen tijdslimiet. De microfoon wordt door je stem geactiveerd.'**

'**Mooi,' zei Holly. 'Root zei dat ik dit keer een wapen moest meenemen. Voor het geval dat.'**

'**Daar had ik al aan gedacht,' zei Foaly. Hij pakte een platina handwapen van de stapel. 'Een Neutrino 2000. Het nieuwste****model. **

'Toch vind ik de 3000 nu fijner,' zei Holly.

**Zelfs de tunnelbendes hebben die nog niet. Drie standen maar liefst: verschroeid, goed doorbakken en in de as gelegd. Loopt ook op kernenergie, dus schiet maar raak. Dit lieverdje overleeft jou met wel duizend jaar.'**

**Holly bond het lichtgewicht wapen aan haar schouderholster. 'Ik ben er klaar voor. Geloof ik.'**

**Foaly grinnikte. 'Ik durf het te betwijfelen. Niemand is ooit klaar voor een trol.'**

'**Bedankt dat je mijn zelfvertrouwen zo oppept.'**

'Graag gedaan!' riep Foaly vrolijk.

'**Zelfvertrouwen is onwetendheid,' adviseerde de centaur. 'Als je je stoer voelt, komt dat doordat er iets is wat je niet weet.'**

**Holly overwoog even om er tegenin te gaan, maar deed het toch maar niet. Misschien kwam dat omdat ze stiekem vermoedde dat Foaly wel eens gelijk kon hebben ook.**

**De drukliften werden aangedreven door gasachtige zuilen die vanuit het binnenste van de aarde uitgestoten werden. De elfBI-techneuten hadden onder Foaly's leiding titanium capsules gemaakt die zich op de stroming konden verplaatsen. Ze hadden hun eigen, onafhankelijke motor, maar voor een snel ritje naar het aardoppervlak ging er niets boven een stoot van een getijdevlam.**

**Foaly bracht haar voorbij een lange rij schachtnissen naar de E7. De capsule zat in zijn houder en zag er erg breekbaar uit voor iets wat op magmastromen heen en weer gewiegd zou worden. De onderkant was zwartgeblakerd en zat vol gaten van granaatscherven.**

**De centaur sloeg liefdevol op een van de stootranden. 'Dit schatje is al vijftig jaar in dienst. Het oudste model dat nog in de schachten werkt.'**

Minerva, die tot nu toe alleen maar aandachtig had zitten luisteren naar details over de elfenwereld, vroeg nu, 'Is dat niet gevaarlijk?'

'Nee,' zei Foaly stellig,'We hebben alleen maar kleine ongelukjes gehad. Niets serieus.'

Holly snoof. 'Dus dat lek in de druk was ''niets serieus''?'

'Echt niet, dat is allang gefikst.'

**Holly slikte weer. Ze vond die schachten zo al eng genoeg, en dan moest ze ook nog eens met zo'n antiek geval reizen? 'Wanneer wordt hij uit de roulatie genomen?'**

**Foaly krabde over zijn harige buik. 'Zoals het er nu met de financiën voorstaat, zal dat pas zijn als er een dodelijk ongeluk mee is gebeurd.'**

**Holly maakte de zware deur met een slinger open en de rubberen sluiting liet met een sissend geluid los. De capsule was niet bepaald met het oog op comfort gebouwd. Er was nauwelijks genoeg ruimte voor een benauwd zitje tussen de wirwar aan elektronica.**

'**Wat is dat?' vroeg Holly en wees naar een grijzige vlek op de hoofdsteun van de stoel.**

**Foaly schuifelde ongemakkelijk heen en weer. 'Eh… hersenvloeistof, **

Beckett leek weer een stuk geïnteresseerder. 'Hersenvloeistof met wormen,' zei hij trots.

Holly was even van haar stuk gebracht door deze opmerking, bijna iedereen trouwens, maar ze herstelde zich snel en begon weer verder te lezen.

**denk ik. Bij de laatste opdracht hadden we een lek in de druk. Maar dat is nu verholpen. En de agent heeft het overleefd. Wel met een iets lager IQ, maar hij leeft en hij kan nog steeds vocht binnenhouden.'**

'**Nou, gelukkig maar,' mopperde Holly sarcastisch, terwijl ze zich een weg baande door de enorme hoeveelheid draden.**

**Foaly bond haar het harnas om en controleerde de sluitingen grondig. 'Klaar?'**

Holly schudde haar hoofd.

**Holly knikte.**

**Foaly tikte op de microfoon van haar helm. 'Hou contact,' zei hij, en trok de deur achter zich dicht.**

**Niet aan denken, zei Holly tegen zichzelf, niet aan de withete magmastroom denken die dit toestelletje gaat overspoelen. **

'En,' begon Foaly met een grijns,' denk maar niet aan de MACH 2-kracht die zal proberen je binnenstebuiten te keren.'

'Of,' vervolgde Turf, 'aan die bloeddorstige trol die boven op je wacht.'

Holly keek ze even raar aan en las toen verder.

**Er niet aan denken dat je naar het aardoppervlak wordt geschoten met een MACH 2-kracht die je binnenstebuiten zal proberen te keren. En vooral niet aan die bloeddorstige trol denken****die je maar al te graag met zijn slagtanden van je ingewanden zal ontdoen. **

Nu was Holly niet meer de enige die Foaly en Turf vreemd aankeek.

**Nee! Niet aan denken, nergens aan–te laat.**

**Foaly's stem klonk in haar oortelefoon. 'Nog twintig seconden,' zei hij. 'We zitten op een beveiligd kanaal, voor het geval het Moddervolk is begonnen met ondergrondse registratie. Je weet maar nooit. Een olietanker uit het Midden-Oosten heeft een keer een doorgeseind bericht onderschept. Dat heeft me een troep gegeven.'**

**Holly zette haar helmmicrofoon rechter. 'Concentratie, Foaly. Je hebt het nu wel over mijn leven, hoor.'**

'**Eh… oké, sorry. We gebruiken de rail om je in de grote schacht van de E7 te laten vallen, dus je kunt elk moment een schok verwachten. Daarmee moet je de eerste honderd kilometer vooruitkomen, en dan moet je het verder alleen doen.'**

**Holly knikte en kromde haar vingers rond de dubbele stuurknuppel.**

'**Alle systemen paraat. Vuur!'**

**De motoren van de capsule sloegen aan en er klonk gesuis. Het kleine toestel schokte in zijn omhulsel, waardoor Holly als een bootje op zee heen en weer werd geschud. Ze kon Foaly nauwelijks nog horen.**

'**Je bent nu in de bijschacht. Bereid je voor op de vlucht, Short.'**

'En drie… twee… een… nu-'

'KOP DICHT!'

**Holly trok een rubber cilinder uit het dashboard en stak hem tussen haar tanden. Wat heb je aan een radio als je je tong hebt ingeslikt. Ze activeerde de buitencamera's en schakelde haar beeldscherm in.**

**De E7 kwam langzaam op haar af. De lucht glinsterde in de gloed van het landingslicht. Withete vonken tuimelden de bijschacht in. Holly kon het geraas niet horen, maar ze kon het****zich wel voorstellen. Een gure, villende wind alsof er miljoenen trollen aan het brullen waren.**

'Gezellig,' merkte Artemis op.

**Haar vingers grepen de stuurknuppels steviger beet. Het voertuig kwam schokkend bij de rand tot stilstand. De schacht strekte zich naar boven en naar beneden uit. Gigantisch. Grenzeloos. Alsof je een mier in een rioolbuis liet vallen.**

'**Daar gaat ie,' zei Foaly krakend. 'Hou je ontbijt binnen. De achtbaan is er niets bij.'**

**Holly knikte. Ze kon niet praten met dat rubberen ding in haar mond. De centaur kon haar toch wel door de cabinecamera zien.**

'_**Sayonara**_**, liefje,' zei Foaly, en drukte op de knop.**

**De houder van de capsule ging scheef hangen, waardoor Holly de afgrond in rolde. Haar maag kneep samen toen de zwaartekracht haar in zijn greep nam en haar naar het midden van de aarde trok. De seismologieafdeling had hier beneden een miljoen sondes zitten, die met een succespercentage van 99,8 magmastoten konden voorspellen. Maar ja, dan had je nog steeds die tweetiende procent.**

'En dat is nog altijd tweetiende procent teveel,' zei Holly, met een veelbetekenende blik richting Foaly.

**De neergang leek een eeuwigheid te duren. Net toen Holly dacht dat ze zou eindigen als een hoopje schroot, voelde ze het. Die onvergetelijke trilling. Het gevoel dat buiten haar piepkleine bol de hele wereld uit elkaar werd geschud. Daar zou je het hebben.**

'**Vinnen,' zei ze – ze spuugde het woord om het rubber heen.**

**Foaly gaf misschien wel antwoord, maar ze kon hem toch niet meer horen. Holly kon zichzelf niet eens horen, maar op de monitor zag ze wel de stabilisatievinnen naar buiten glijden.**

**De vuurstoot greep haar als een orkaan beet en de capsule draaide eerst rond, voordat de vinnen grip kregen. Halfgesmolten rotsen kletterden tegen de onderkant van het toestel, waardoor het naar de wanden van de schacht schokte. Holly probeerde dit tegen te gaan door aan de stuurknuppels te rukken.**

**De hitte in de benauwde capsule was verschrikkelijk, zo erg dat je er een mens in kon braden. Maar elfenlongen zijn van sterker materiaal gemaakt. De snelheid trok met onzichtbare handen aan haar lichaam en trok het vel van haar armen en gezicht strak. Holly knipperde prikkend zweet uit haar ogen en concentreerde zich op de monitor. De vuurgolf had haar capsule helemaal verzwolgen, en het was een grote ook: minstens kracht zeven, met een omtrek van zeker vijfhonderd meter. Oranjegestreept magma kolkte en siste om haar heen, op zoek naar een zwak punt in het metalen omhulsel.**

**De capsule kreunde en jammerde en de vijftig jaar oude klinknagels dreigden te bezwijken. Holly schudde haar hoofd. Het eerste wat ze ging doen als ze terug was, was Foaly een schop onder zijn harige kont geven. **

'Dat heb ik nog altijd niet gedaan…' zei Holly.

'Gelukkig maar,' mompelde Foaly.

**Ze voelde zich net een nootje in een dop tussen de kiezen van een trol. Ze ging er vast aan.**

'Altijd zo positief.'

**Een boegplaat trok krom en knapte alsof een reus er met zijn vuist een klap tegen had gegeven. Het lichtje van de drukmeter bleef knipperen. Holly voelde dat haar hoofd werd fijngeknepen. **

'Pijnlijk.'

**Haar ogen zouden er als eerste aan gaan – die zouden als rijpe bessen uit haar hoofd springen. Ze controleerde de wijzerplaten. Nog twintig seconden voor ze uit de vuurstoot was en op warme lucht liep. Die twintig seconden leken wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Holly deed haar helm dicht om haar****ogen te beschermen en ging toen door de laatste versperring van rotsen heen. Plotseling was het voorbij en dwarrelde ze omhoog op de relatief zachte warmeluchtspiralen. Holly zette haar eigen stuwraketten ook nog bij de opwaartse kracht in. Als je op de wind voortdreef had je geen seconde te verliezen.**

**Boven haar gaf een cirkel van neonlicht de koppelzone aan. Holly kantelde in horizontale stand en richtte de koppelpunten op de lichten. Dit was echt een precisiewerkje. Heel wat piloten waren wel zo ver gekomen, maar misten dan het koppelstation en verloren daarmee kostbare tijd. Holly niet. Zij was een natuurtalent, de beste van de klas.**

'Holly toch,' zei Foaly nepbestraffend, 'en dan noem je mij arrogant.'

'Hou toch op.'

**Ze gaf de stuwraketten nog een laatste stoot en liet zich de laatste honderd meter uitdrijven. Met gebruik van het roer onder haar voeten manoeuvreerde ze de capsule door de cirkel van licht en in de houder op het landingsplatform. De koppelpunten draaiden rond en voegden zich in de groeven. Veilig.**

'Jippie!'

'Jee?'

'Wat?'

'Nee, wie.'

'Wie?'

'Jippie Jee.'

'Wat?'

'HOU OP!' bulderde Trubbels. 'Laat Holly verder lezen.'

**Holly gaf zichzelf een klap op de borst, waarmee ze het veiligheidsharnas losmaakte. Zodra de deurvergrendeling open was, stroomde de capsule vol met verrukkelijke bovengrondse lucht. Niets zo heerlijk als die eerste ademteug na een tocht door de schachten. Ze haalde diep adem en dreef daarmee de muffe capsulelucht uit haar longen. Waarom was het Volk in 's hemelsnaam ooit van het aardoppervlak vertrokken? Soms wilde ze wel dat haar voorouders waren gebleven en het met het Moddervolk hadden uitgevochten. Maar die waren met te veel. In tegenstelling tot elfen, die elke twintig jaar maar één kind konden krijgen, plantte het Moddervolk zich voort als konijnen. Zelfs de toverkunst zou het tegenover die aantallen moeten afleggen.**

**Hoewel Holly van de avondlucht stond te genieten, kon ze****wel de sporen van luchtvervuiling proeven. Het Moddervolk vernietigde alles waar het mee in aanraking kwam. **

'Hé! Niet alles!'

'… zeker weten?'

**Ze leefden natuurlijk niet meer in de modder. **

'Waarom noemen jullie ons dan nog steeds zo?' vroeg Minerva geïnteresseerd.

'Macht der gewoonte,' luidde het antwoord.

**In elk geval niet in dit land. Hemel, nee. Grote chique huizen met voor alles een kamer – kamers om in te slapen, kamers om in te eten, zelfs een kamer om in naar de wc te gaan! Binnen! Holly huiverde. Stel je voor dat je in je eigen huis naar de wc ging. Walgelijk!**

'Wat is daar nou weer mis mee?' vroeg Juliet verbaasd.

De elfen besloten wijselijk maar geen antwoord te geven.

**Het enige goede van naar de wc gaan was dat de mineralen weer aan de aarde werden teruggegeven, maar het Moddervolk had zelfs dat weten te verpesten door dat…**_**spul**_

De tweeling, die tijdens de vorige paar regels al zaten te giechelen, begonnen nu keihard te lachen.

**met flessen met blauwe chemicaliën te behandelen. Als iemand haar honderd jaar geleden zou hebben verteld dat mensen de mest uit mest zouden halen, zou ze gezegd hebben dat ze luchtgaatjes in hun schedel moesten laten boren.**

'Hoezo dat?' vroeg Angeline gealarmeerd.

'Dan krijgen de hersens wat frisse lucht,' legde Nr. 1 uit.

**Holly haakte een stel vleugels uit hun houder los. Het waren dubbele ovalen, met een rammelende motor. Ze kreunde. Libelles, ze haatte dat model. Een benzinemotor, dank je feestelijk. **

'Graag gedaan, joh,' grinnikte Foaly.

**En zwaarder dan een varken dat onder de modder zat. Nee, dan de Kolibrie Z7, dat was pas een vervoermiddel. Fluisterstil, met een satellietgestuurde zonnecel waarmee je twee keer de wereld rond kon vliegen. **

'Wie zou er niet zo een willen? Echt jammer, van die bezuinigingen,' zei Trubbels verdrietig.

**Maar er moest natuurlijk weer worden bezuinigd.**

'Je denkt net zoals Holly, Trubbels!'

'Liever dat dan denken zoals jij, ex-veroordeelde!'

'Hé! Dat lijkt teveel op Julius' bijnaam voor me! En ik ben nu een vrije dwerg!'

'Waarom dacht je dat ik 'ex' zei?'

**De lokator aan haar pols begon te piepen. Ze was binnen bereik. Holly stapte uit de capsule op het landingsplatform. Ze bevond zich in een gecamoufleerde berg aarde, dat meestal een elfenfort wordt genoemd. Hier woonden vroeger ook leden van het Volk, tot ze naar dieper onder de grond werden verdreven. Er waren niet veel technologische snufjes, alleen een paar externe monitoren en een zelfvernietigingsapparaat voor het geval het platform werd ontdekt.**

**Op de schermen viel niets te zien. Alles was veilig. De pneumatische deuren stonden een beetje scheef, daar waar de trol erdoorheen was gedenderd, maar verder leek alles het te doen. Holly bond de vleugels om en stapte de buitenwereld in.**

**De Italiaanse avondlucht was fris en helder, doortrokken van de geur van olijven en wijnstokken. Krekels tsjirpten in het ruwe gras en motjes fladderden in het licht van de sterren. Holly moest glimlachen, ze kon er niets aan doen. Het was het risico waard, zeker weten.**

Een aantal elfen en mensen in de kamer keken verlangend naar het boek. Zij hadden ook wel zin in een lekker vliegtochtje.

**Over risico gesproken. Ze controleerde de lokator – het bliepje was nu veel harder. De trol was bijna bij de stadsmuren! Ze kon van de natuur genieten als de missie achter de rug was. Nu was het tijd om in actie te komen.**

**Holly maakte de motor van de vleugels gereed en trok over haar schouder aan het startkoord. Niets. Ze brieste in stilte. Elk verwend kind in Haven kreeg een Kolibrie voor zijn vakantie in de wildernis, en hier stond je als elfBI-agent vast met vleugels die als ze nieuw waren al niet deugden. Ze trok weer aan het koord, en nog een keer. Bij de derde zwengel sloeg hij aan en spoog een stroom rook en damp de nacht in. 'Dat werd tijd,' bromde ze, **

'Is er iemand een beetje ongeduldig?' vroeg Foaly liefjes. Het leverde hem niets meer dan een woedende blik van Holly op.

**terwijl ze vol gas gaf. De vleugels fladderden omhoog tot ze een regelmatige slag te pakken hadden en, met flink wat moeite, tilden ze kapitein Holly Short de nachtlucht in.**

'Is Holly-bol een beetje aangekomen?'

'Klep dicht, Turf.'

**Zelfs zonder de lokator zou de trol nog gemakkelijk te volgen zijn geweest. Hij had een spoor van vernieling achter zich gelaten dat breder was dan dat van een tunnelgraver. **

'En dat was er maar een,' zei Artemis, die zich de elf wereldwonderen weer begon te herinneren.

**Holly vloog laag, tussen mistnevels en bomen door, precies het pad van de trol volgend. Het uitzinnige wezen had een baan midden door een wijngaard gemaaid, een stenen muur in puin gelegd en een waakhond brabbelend onder een heg gejaagd. Vervolgens vloog ze over de koeien. Geen fijne aanblik – zonder verder in details te treden kunnen we wel stellen dat er afgezien van wat hoorns en hoeven niet veel van over was.**

Een aantal mensen in de kamer begon lichtelijk groen te worden.

**De rode bliep werd luider, en luider betekende dichterbij. Ze kon de stad nu onder zich zien liggen, boven op een lage heuvel genesteld, omgeven door een middeleeuwse muur met kantelen. Achter de meeste ramen brandde nog licht. Tijd voor wat toverkracht.**

'Harry Potter-stijl?' vroeg Artemis Sr. _**(A/N ik weet niet zeker of hij echt HP fan is, maar ik wou gewoon dat iemand dat even vroeg…)**_

'WIE IS TOCH DIE HAARY POTER?' riep zo ongeveer elk elfenwezen in de kamer.

'Het is Harry Potter, niet Haary Poter, en ik leg het later wel uit.'

**Heel veel van de toverkracht die aan het Volk wordt toegeschreven is gewoon bijgeloof, maar ze hebben wel degelijk bepaalde krachten. Onder andere geneeskracht, de mesmer **

'Wat is dat?' vroegen Artemis Sr.

'De kracht om mensen willoos te maken,' antwoordde Qwan.

– **de kracht om de mens willoos te maken – en beschutting door middel van het schild. Het schild is eigenlijk een verkeerde benaming. Wat elfen in werkelijkheid doen, is op zo'n hoge frequentie trillen dat ze zich nooit zo lang op één plaats bevinden dat ze gezien kunnen worden. **

'Maar dan kunnen jullie elkaar toch ook niet zien?'

'Daar hebben we een oplossing voor.'

**Mensen zien dan misschien een lichte flikkering in de lucht – als ze goed opletten, en dat doen ze zelden **

'Hé!'

– **en zelfs dan wordt de flikkering meestal aan verdamping toegeschreven. Heel typerend voor het Moddervolk dat ze voor zo'n eenvoudig verschijnsel zo'n ingewikkelde verklaring verzinnen.**

**Holly zette haar schild aan. Dat vroeg wat meer van haar dan gewoonlijk. Het zweet stond op haar voorhoofd. **_**Eigenlijk zou ik het Ritueel moeten voltooien**_**, dacht ze. **_**Hoe eerder, hoe beter.**_

**Haar gedachten werden verstoord door enige commotie onder haar. Iets wat niet opging in de nachtgeluiden. Holly herschikte de verdeling van haar rugbepakking en vloog erheen om van dichterbij te kunnen kijken. Alleen kijken, zei ze nog tegen zichzelf, dat was haar taak. Een officier van de Opsporingsdienst werd door de schacht omhoog gestuurd om het doelwit precies te lokaliseren, en de Beveiligingsjongens mochten een lekkere comfortabele shuttle nemen.**

'Zo oneerlijk.'

**De trol bevond zich recht onder haar – hij beukte tegen de buitenkant van de stadsmuur, die onder zijn machtige klauwen in brokken uit elkaar viel. Holly smoorde een geschrokken kreet. Wat een monster! Zo groot als een olifant en wel tien keer zo gemeen. Maar dit beest was nog gevaarlijker **

'Nou, dat klinkt goed.'

– **hij was bang.**

'**Centrale,' zei Holly in haar microfoon. 'De vluchteling is gevonden. Uiterst kritieke situatie.'**

**Root kwam zelf aan de andere kant van de lijn. 'Verklaar je nader, kapitein.'**

**Holly richtte haar videoverbinding op de trol. 'De vluchteling gaat de stadsmuur door. Confrontatie op handen. Hoe ver weg is Beveiliging?'**

'**Geschatte aankomsttijd: minimaal over vijf minuten. We zitten nog in de shuttle.'**

**Holly beet op haar lip. Zat Root in de shuttle? 'Dat is te lang, commandant. Over tien seconden gaat deze hele stad de lucht in… Ik ga naar binnen.'**

'Ik zei het toch?' riep Turf triomfantelijk.

'Niemand sprak je tegen.'

'**Verboden, Holly–kapitein Short, je hebt geen uitnodiging. Je kent de wet. Blijf in positie.'**

'**Maar, commandant–'**

**Root onderbrak haar. 'Nee, geen gemaar, kapitein. Blijf op afstand. Dat is een bevel!'**

'Ha! Alsof dat haar gaat stoppen!'

'Ik hou me wel aan bevelen!'

'Alleen als het voor jou goed uitkomt.'

**Holly's hele lichaam bonkte als één hartslag. Benzinedampen verwarden haar geest. Wat moest ze doen? Wat was de juiste beslissing? Levens of bevelen?**

'Levens.'

**Toen brak de trol door de muur heen en een kinderstem scheurde de nacht uiteen.**

'_**Aiuto!'**_**schreeuwde die stem.**

**Help. Een uitnodiging. Met een beetje goeie wil.**

'**Het spijt me, commandant. De trol wordt gek van het licht, en er zijn kinderen in het spel.'**

**Ze kon zich wel voorstellen hoe Roots gezicht er nu uitzag, terwijl hij paars van woede in de microfoon stond te blaffen. 'Ik neem je je strepen af, Short! De komende honderd jaar werk je bij de rioleringen!'**

**Maar het was te laat – Holly had haar microfoon afgezet en vloog achter de trol aan.**

**Kapitein Short stroomlijnde haar lichaam en dook in het gat. Zo te zien was ze in een restaurant. Een bomvol restaurant. De trol was tijdelijk verblind door het elektrisch licht en stond in het midden van de vloer te tieren.**

**De gasten waren met stomheid geslagen. Zelfs de hulproep van het kind was verstomd. Ze zaten met open mond toe te kijken, met hun feesthoedje komisch scheef op hun hoofd. Obers bleven stokstijf staan, enorme dienbladen met pasta trillend op hun gespreide vingers. Mollige Italiaanse peutertjes sloegen hun mollige handjes voor hun ogen. Zo ging het altijd in het begin, die geschrokken stilte. Daarna begon het geschreeuw.**

Iedereen was doodstil. De meesten in de kamer vroegen zich af hoe Holly zich hier nou weer uit gered had.

**Een wijnfles sloeg te pletter tegen de grond. Dat verbrak de betovering. De hel brak los. Holly kreunde. Trollen hadden bijna net zo'n hekel aan lawaai als aan licht.**

**De trol trok zijn gigantische harige schouders op en liet zijn intrekbare klauwen met een dreigend**_**sjiiieek**_**naar buiten glijden. Klassiek roofdierengedrag – hij ging aanvallen.**

**Holly trok haar wapen en schakelde het naar de tweede stand. Ze mocht de trol onder geen enkele omstandigheid doden. Niet om mensen te redden. Maar ze kon hem in ieder geval wel uitschakelen tot Beveiliging arriveerde.**

'Je bedoelt zeker _irriteren _tot Beveiliging arriveerde.'

**Holly mikte op het zwakke punt aan de onderkant van de schedel en bezorgde de trol een lange stoot van de geconcentreerde ionenstraal. Het beest wankelde, zette nog een paar stappen en werd toen heel erg boos.**

**Niet erg, dacht Holly, ik heb mijn schild. Ik ben onzichtbaar.**

'Was dat maar waar,' verzuchtte Holly.

**Voor de toeschouwers zou het eruitzien alsof de pulserende blauwe straal uit de ijle lucht te voorschijn kwam.**

**De trol kwam woedend op haar af, waarbij zijn modderige dreadlocks als kaarsen heen en weer zwaaiden.**

**Geen paniek. Hij kan me niet zien.**

'Dat kan hij wel.'

**De trol pakte een tafel op.**

**Onzichtbaar. Volkomen onzichtbaar.**

'Zichtbaar. Volkomen zichtbaar.'

**Hij haalde een harige arm naar achteren en smeet de tafel door de lucht.**

**Niet meer dan een lichte glinstering in de lucht.**

**De tafel vloog recht op haar hoofd af.**

**Holly bewoog zich. Een seconde te laat. De tafel kwam tegen haar rugbepakking en sloeg de benzinetank eraf. Die tolde met een spoor van ontvlambare vloeistof achter zich aan door de lucht.**

**In Italiaanse restaurants barst het – als je het niet dacht – van de kaarsen. De tank draaide zo door de vlammen van een enorme kandelaar heen. Die vloog in de fik, alsof het een dodelijk vuurwerk was. De meeste benzine kwam op de trol terecht. En Holly ook.**

**De trol kon haar zien. **

'Nee, echt?'

**Zoveel was zeker. Hij gluurde naar haar door het verafschuwde licht, zijn gezicht vertrokken van pijn en angst. Haar schild was uit. Haar toverkracht weg.**

**Holly kronkelde in zijn greep, maar het had geen zin – zijn vingers waren zo groot als bananen, maar in de verste verte niet zo buigzaam. Ze knepen met het grootste gemak de adem uit haar ribbenkast. Klauwen zo scherp als naalden krabden aan het verstevigde materiaal van haar uniform. Ze konden er nu elk moment doorheen steken en dan was het met haar gedaan.**

**Holly kon niet nadenken. Het restaurant was één grote, chaotische draaimolen. De trol knarste met zijn slagtanden, vettige kiezen probeerden haar helm beet te pakken. Holly kon zijn stinkende adem door haar filters ruiken. Ze kon ook de stank van brandend haar ruiken, naarmate het vuur zich verder over de rug van de trol verspreidde.**

**De groene tong van het beest raspte over haar vizier en maakte het onderste gedeelte helemaal slijmerig. Het vizier! Dat was het! Dat was haar enige kans. Holly wurmde haar vrije hand naar de knoppen van de helm. De tunnellichten. Groot licht.**

Iedereen leek opgelucht dat Holly een manier had gevonden om de trol uit te schakelen, ook al was het maar tijdelijk.

**Ze drukte de verzonken knop in en 800 watt ongefilterd licht knalde uit de twee spotlights boven haar ogen.**

**De trol deinsde achteruit, een doordringende gil barstte tussen de rijen tanden uit. Tientallen glazen en flessen gingen ter plekke aan diggelen. Dat was te veel voor het arme beest. Verdoofd, in de fik gestoken en nu verblind. De schok en de pijn baanden zich een weg naar zijn piepkleine hersentjes en gaven daar het bevel tot acute stopzetting. De trol gehoorzaamde en sloeg met een bijna komische stijfheid opzij. Holly rolde weg om een klievende slagtand te ontwijken.**

**Toen was het helemaal stil, op wat tinkelend glas, knisperend haar en een plotseling uitgeblazen adem na. Holly krabbelde trillend overeind. Heel wat ogen volgden haar – mensenogen. Ze was voor de volle honderd procent zichtbaar. En die mensen zouden niet al te lang zo stilletjes blijven. Dat was nooit zo met dit ras. Onder de duim krijgen en houden, daar ging het om.**

'Hé!'

'Oh, dat moet jij zeggen meneertje 'ze zouden als mieren onder mijn voeten zijn'.'

**Ze hief haar lege handpalmen op. Een gebaar van vrede.**

'_**Scusatemi tutti,'**_**zei ze – de taal kwam soepel haar mond uit.**

**De Italianen, hoffelijk als altijd, mompelden dat het niet erg was.**

'Dat meen je niet. Je zegt even 'neem me niet kwalijk, iedereen' en alles is weer goed? Ook al zijn ze net aangevallen door een trol en is een elf degene die dit tegen ze zegt?'

'Precies! Gelukkig zijn er ook nog een beetje hoffelijke moddermensen.'

**Holly stak langzaam haar hand in haar zak en haalde er een kleine bol uit, een Schudder. Ze legde hem op het midden van de vloer.**

'_**Guardate,'**_**zei ze. Kijk.**

**De gasten van het restaurant gehoorzaamden en bogen zich voorover om de kleine zilveren bal te kunnen zien. **

'Waarom? Het had wel een bom kunnen zijn.'

**Hij tikte, sneller en sneller, alsof hij aftelde. Holly draaide haar rug naar de bol toe. Drie, twee, een…**

_**Boem! Flits!**_**Algehele bewusteloosheid. Niets ernstigs, maar over drie kwartier zou iedereen fikse koppijn hebben. Holly zuchtte. Veilig… voor dit moment. Ze rende naar de deur en deed hem op slot. Er kon niemand in of uit, behalve door het grote gapende gat in de muur. **

'Ik denk dat het niet erg veel uit maakte dat de deur op slot was,' merkte Butler op.

**Vervolgens bespoot ze de nog nasmeulende trol met de inhoud van de poederblusser van het restaurant, in de hoop dat het ijskoude poeder het slapende monster niet weer tot leven zou wekken.**

**Holly overzag de ravage die ze had aangericht. Het was een chaos, zonder meer. Erger dan Hamburg. **

'Oei.'

**Root zou haar levend villen. Dan kwam ze nog liever dagelijks die trol tegen. Dit betekende beslist het einde van haar carrière, maar plotseling leek dat niet zo belangrijk meer – haar ribben deden pijn****en er zat een stekende hoofdpijn aan te komen. Misschien moest ze een minuutje rusten, eventjes maar, zodat ze zichzelf weer kon vermannen voordat Beveiliging kwam.**

**Holly nam niet eens de moeite een stoel te zoeken. Ze liet haar benen het gewoon onder zich begeven en viel neer op de zwart-wit geblokte linoleumvloer.**

**Wakker worden en in het opgeblazen gezicht van commandant Root kijken is iets voor in een nachtmerrie. **

Iedereen die commandant Root kende begon stilletjes te lachen.

**Holly's ogen knipperden open en heel even zou ze gezworen hebben dat er bezorgdheid in die ogen te lezen stond. Maar toen was het weer weg, vervangen door de gebruikelijke razernij die aders deed springen.**

'**Kapitein Short!' brulde hij, zonder enige consideratie met haar hoofdpijn. 'Wat is hier in 's hemelsnaam gebeurd?'**

**Holly kwam trillend overeind. 'Ik… Dat is… Er was…' De zinnen wilden maar niet komen.**

'**Je hebt een direct bevel genegeerd. Ik zei dat je op afstand moest blijven! Je weet dat het verboden is om zonder uitnodiging een mensengebouw binnen te gaan.'**

**Holly wreef de schaduwen uit haar ogen. 'Ik ben wel uitgenodigd. Een kind riep om hulp, meneer.'**

'**Je begeeft je op glad ijs, Short.'**

'Heel glad ijs…' mompelde Turf. 'Dit gaat Julius niet pikken.'

'**Het is wel eerder gebeurd, meneer. Korporaal Rouwdouw versus de Staat. De jury bepaalde dat het hulpgeroep van de gevangengenomen vrouw beschouwd kon worden als een uitnodiging om het gebouw binnen te gaan. Hoe dan ook, jullie zijn hier nu toch ook? Dat betekent dat jullie ook op de uitnodiging zijn ingegaan.'**

'**Hm,' zei Root bedenkelijk, 'ik neem aan dat je geluk hebt****gehad. Het had erger kunnen zijn.'**

**Holly keek om zich heen. Het had níét veel erger kunnen zijn. Het restaurant was een behoorlijke ravage en er lagen veertig mensen buiten westen op de grond. De techneuten waren bezig elektroden vast te maken op de slapen van de bewusteloze gasten, die hun geheugen zouden wissen.**

'Geen bijwerkingen?'

'Een beetje maar. Het gaat om een korte periode, dus niets ernstigs.'

'**We zijn erin geslaagd het gebied af te sluiten, ondanks het feit dat de halve stad op de deur staat te timmeren.'**

'**En hoe zit het met dat gat?'**

**Root lachte zelfgenoegzaam. 'Kijk zelf maar.'**

**Holly keek in de richting van het gat. Beveiliging had een hologramstekker in de bestaande contactdozen geramd en projecteerden een ongeschonden muur over het gat heen. De hologrammen waren handig als je snel iets moest oplappen, maar waren niet bestand tegen een kritische blik. Iemand die de muur van dichtbij zou bekijken zou zien dat de ietwat glazige plek precies hetzelfde was als het stuk ernaast. In dit geval waren er twee identieke spinnenwebvormige scheuren en twee reproducties van dezelfde Rembrandt. **

'Ik denk niet dat het op het moment veel uitmaakt,' merkte Juliet droogjes op. 'Alle mensen daar zijn toch bewusteloos.'

**Maar de mensen in de pizzeria waren niet in staat de muren te bekijken, en tegen de tijd dat ze wakker werden zou de muur door de teleki-netische afdeling al lang gerepareerd zijn en zou de hele paranormale belevenis uit hun geheugen verwijderd zijn.**

**Een elfBI-agent kwam de wc uit gestormd. **

De tweeling giechelde even.

'**Commandant!'**

'**Ja, sergeant?'**

'**Er zit een mens in, meneer. De Schudder heeft hem niet gevonden. Hij komt eraan, meneer. En wel meteen, meneer!'**

'**Schilden!' blafte Root. 'Iedereen!'**

**Holly probeerde het. Echt waar. Maar het wou niet komen. Haar toverkracht was verdwenen. Er kwam een peuter de wc****uit gewaggeld, zijn ogen dik van de slaap. Hij wees met een mollig vingertje recht naar Holly.**

'_**Ciao, folletta,'**_**zei hij, klom op zijn vaders schoot en dutte verder.**

'Wat schattig!' riep Angeline uit.

**Root flakkerde terug naar de zichtbare wereld. Hij was zo mogelijk nog bozer dan eerst. 'Wat is er met je schild gebeurd, Short?'**

**Holly slikte. 'Stress, meneer,' probeerde ze hoopvol.**

**Root trapte er niet in. 'Je hebt tegen me gelogen, kapitein. Je bent helemaal niet opgeladen, hè?'**

**Holly schudde zwijgend haar hoofd.**

'**Hoe lang is het al geleden dat je het Ritueel hebt uitgevoerd?'**

**Holly beet op haar lip. 'Ik zou zeggen… ongeveer… vier jaar geleden, meneer.'**

'Dat zal hij niet leuk vinden,' zei Foaly.

**Roots aderen barstten bijna. 'Vier… vier jáár? Een wonder dat je nog zo lang mee hebt kunnen komen! Doe het! Nu meteen! Vanavond nog! Je hoeft je niet onder de grond te vertonen voor je je toverkracht terug hebt. Je bent een gevaar voor jezelf en voor je collega's!'**

'**Ja, meneer.'**

'**Haal een Kolibrie bij Beveiliging en vlieg als de wiedeweerga naar het oude land. Daar is het vannacht volle maan.'**

'**Ja, meneer.'**

'**En denk maar niet dat ik deze rotzooi vergeet. We hebben het er nog over als je terug bent.'**

'Of niet.'

'**Ja, meneer. Goed, meneer.'**

**Holly draaide zich om om te gaan, maar Root schraapte zijn keel om haar aandacht te trekken. 'O ja, eh, kapitein Short…'**

'**Ja, meneer?'**

**Roots gezicht was nu niet paars meer, en hij leek bijna verlegen. **

Foaly staarde met open mond naar het boek. 'WAT?!' riep hij uit.

'**Wat het redden van levens betreft heb je het goed gedaan. Had erger gekund, heel veel erger.'**

**Holly straalde achter haar vizier. Misschien zou ze dan toch niet uit de Dienst worden gezet.**

'**Dank u wel, meneer.'**

**Root gromde wat en zijn gelaatskleur kreeg weer zijn normale rossige tint.**

'**En nou opgerot, en waag het niet terug te komen tot je tot aan de punt van je oren vol toverkracht zit!'**

Nu slaakte Foaly een zucht van verlichting. 'Ah, daar is onze bietenkop weer,' zei hij opgelucht.

**Holly zuchtte. Meer dankbaarheid hoefde ze niet te verwachten. 'Ja, meneer. Ik ben al weg, meneer.'**


End file.
